Our Little Angel
by flawlessario
Summary: Quinn just needs love. Age Play. Co-write with Ananoncallednonie.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: co-written with **Ananoncallednonie** :)

* * *

Santana stared down at Quinn's sleeping form, her stuffed lion held close to her chest sucking peacefully on her pacifier, she's sure that she's never seen anything more perfect. Her mind starts to drift and it's hard for her to imagine that a few months ago she balked at the idea of being her mommy, it had taken lot's of puppy dog pouts and pleading from both her and Brittany but eventually she reluctantly agreed. Now though every time she hears the sweet little blonde call her "Mami" her heart melts, this life is perfect, she has the love of her life, and a beautiful baby girl, she wouldn't change it for the world. She continues to watch Quinn sleep, she wonders how Judy Fabray was ever able to let this perfect little thing out her life, but then again she supposes it's for the best because without that happening Quinn would have never been hers.

As Quinn stirred beneath Santana's hand she immediately began humming one of the blonde's favorite songs. That always worked. Santana began rubbing light circles on Quinn's back when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Knowing exactly who it was she leaned back and closed her eyes momentarily.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Brittany asked, placing a light kiss to Santana's temple.

"Just," Santana opened her eyes again and looked down at Quinn. "She's perfect, isn't she?" She bent down so she was face level with Quinn then slid her hand through the bars to stroke the blonde's cheek.

Brittany hummed in agreement "She is, just like her Mami" she said nuzzling the Latina's neck. Santana smirked

"More like her mommy I'd say" the two of them giggled and returned to gazing at their baby. "How did Judy just let her walk out of her life?" She asks running her fingers through silky blonde locks "I mean I have a hard enough time leaving her with Kurt and Rachel before work, how could Judy just cut her out completly?"

"Drink," Santana sighed and rest her forehead against the bar. "She never was sober enough to appreciate what a beautiful child she had," Brittany crouched down beside Santana and wiped the stray tear from the Latina's cheek.

"It's okay, she's safe now," Brittany turned her attention to Quinn who seemed to be waking from her nap. "and she has two mommies who love her more than anything," she said reassuring Santana.

Santana nodded feeling better at her girlfriends reassurance. She turned on a bright smile as Quinn's hazel eyes fluttered open. "Hi baby girl!" She cooed "Did you have a nice nap?"

Quinn smiled grogily "Good nap Mami" she said lifting her arms to be picked up. Brittany lifted her out of the crib and laid her on the changing table. After getting her diaper changed she tickled the baby's tummy

"All dry little lion!" She cooed as she resnapped the onsie.

Quinn beamed and sat up, wrapping her arms tightly around Brittany's neck.

"Uppie!" Quinn demanded and Brittany rolled her eyes, doing as she was told. Santana picked up Quinn's stuffed lion and walked over to her girls.

"How'd you like to help mami shop online for new clothes for you, huh?" Santana walked behind Brittany and tapped Quinn's nose with her lion. "Mommy can make us food," Santana giggled at the eager nod she received from Quinn.

Santana settled on the couch with her laptop open and Quinn cuddled in her side, she ruffled her hair and kissed her baby's blonde head. She brought up a site where they usually bought het clothes. They sat that way picking out a few outfits before Quinn started to whine "Mami I hungry..." she pouted

Santana looked up from her laptop and towards the kitchen, she then looked at a pouting Quinn.

"Go see what's taking mommy so long," Santana set her laptop aside and helped Quinn up. "I give you permission to tickle her!"

Quinn giggled and toddled her way into the kitchen.

"Mommy, I hungry!" Quinn shouted as she saw Brittany kneeling on the floor cleaning up something. Mommies are so silly! Quinn crawled beside Brittany and poked her cheek.

"Hungry!" Quinn gave Brittany her best pout while poking her cheek repeatedly. Brittany moved back from another poke then grabbed Quinn by her waist and pulling her onto her lap.

"Mommy accidentally spilt your milk, food will be ready soon," Brittany poked Quinn's pout which soon disappeared as Brittany spoke again.

"Mommy promise!" Mommy promises where the best, they always came true! Quinn scrambled off Brittany's lap and kneeled on a chair at the table, waiting for her food.

Brittany fixed Quinn a plate with some fruit Goldfish crackers and a grilled turkey and cheese sandwhich one of her many favorites, along with her Minnie Mouse sippy cup with milk "Alright Quinnie here we go!" She cooed giving Quinn her toddler sliverware and tied a bib around her neck. Santana joined them moments later

"Smells yummy in here what's lunch for mommy and mami?" She questioned hugging Brittany from behind.

Brittany smiled and tapped Santana's hands away so she was able to grab the two plates she prepared for herself and Santana.

"Mommy sandwiches," Brittany placed the plates on the table opposite Quinn, who had miraculously nearly finished eating already.

"Mommy sandwiches?" Santana questioned, taking her seat. She inspected her sandwich then looked at Brittany.

"It has many things in it," Santana pulled a face and picked up the sandwich. As she was about to take a bite, a tap to the leg distracted her. Quinn held her cup out to Santana.

"Bottle?" Quinn smiled hopefully, moving the cup close for Santana to take. The Latina looked to Brittany who shrugged.

Santana rolled her eyes, as of late they'd been trying to get Quinn to transfer from bottle to sippy cup. She took the sippy and went to the kitchen most of the time she would have said no but they'd been having a good day and she was really not in the mood to deal with a Quinnie tantrum. She returned moment's later with the milk now in a bottle and gave it to Quinn.

"Fank you Mami!" Quinn chirped before shoving the nipple in her mouth. After a long drink she looked at her mommies turning on her best puppy dog eyes "Can go to da pawk?"

Santana ran her hands through Quinn's hair as she watched her drink. She was too busy staring at Quinn that she didn't hear the question.

"Sorry baby, what did you say?" Santana pulled the blonde onto her lap and hugged her tightly. She never wanted to let go of Quinn.

"Pawk?" Quinn pouted again and looked her mami before looking at Brittany.

"I don't know baby," Brittany sighed, the weather had been cold as of late and they didn't want to risk Quinn getting sick.

Quinn pouted "Pwease Pwease! I wanna go! Mommy!" Quinn whined with a big pout on her face. Santana looked at Quinn's face, she could never say no to the pout it was impossible! She looked over to Brittany and spoke

"Well it is pretty nice out today..." she said "We'll have to get you all warm and bundled up but I don't see why not!" Santana said glancing back to Brittany who was staring her her down with a quriked brow "aaaand we can go to the Lima Bean and get something warm to drink after!" She added quickly.

"Fine," Brittany rolled her eyes with a smile then stood up. "Wait by the stairs for mami," Quinn nodded and ran out of the room, holding her bottle tight as she sat on the first step.

"If she gets sick, you're on night duty," Santana nodded and kissed Brittany's cheek. Seeing Quinn happy was worth the sleepless nights. The Latina ran towards Quinn and helped the girl get ready.

"You okay with going to the Lima Bean?" Santana asked, adjusting the blonde's hat. Quinn thought for a moment, no one would notice anyway.

"Uh huh," Quinn smiled and rushed towards the door, waiting for her mommies to finish.

Brittany smiled at how adorable Quinn was all bundled up in her winter wear "Aw how precious!" she cooed she finished up cleaning up the table and took out her phone "Smile for mommy Quinnie!" Quinn looked up at Brittany with a huge happy grin on her face and Brittany snapped the picture.

"Alright are all ready to go?" Santana asked coming down the stairs with Quinn's diaper bag. Quinn nodded excitedly grabbing Brittany's hand

"Awl weady Mami! you weady Mommy?" she asked. Brittany giggled

"I'm ready baby girl" patting Quinn's head.

Santana got into the drivers seat and Brittany loaded Quinn into the car. The drive to the park was filled with Quinn's excited chattering

Brittany glanced back as she listened to Quinn, she giggled and turned back to the front, grinning as she noticed they had arrived.

"Stay near mommy or mami, okay?" Brittany said getting out of the car and getting Quinn out. Quinn had a tendency to run off however the last time left her with a very sore bottom. Quinn nodded and placed her hands on her butt.

"Promise," Quinn grabbed Brittany's hand and held her free hand out to Santana, waiting for her to take it. "Hurry!" Quinn tugged on both their hands.

"Hold up tiger," Santana laughed catching up to Quinn.

"Mami I lion! Not a tigew!" Quinn protested.

Santana chuckled "Of course little lion how coud I forget!" Quinn bounced on her toes and roared.

"Okay little lion where do you want to play first ?"

"Swings mommy! The swings!" Quinn chanted pulling both of her Momma's in that direction. When she got to the swing set she flopped down on a swing "Push me push me!"

Santana laughed and gently pushed the swing, making sure not to push too high. Brittany stayed beside Quinn, smiling as she noticed the huge grin on the girls face.

"You go, baby!" Brittany cheered. Quinn glanced towards her mommy and giggled. She loved this! Her mommies where making her feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Come on slide aftew?" Quinn gripped the swing tighter before looking back at Santana then Brittany.

Brittany kept pushing the swing her heart fluttered seeing Quinn's huge grin she stopped the swing in mid-air catching her baby to place a gentle kiss on her cheek "Sure baby whatever you want!" she cooed before continuing to push her. Santana sat down on the swing next to her "Wanna have a race Quinnine? To see who can get the highest?" she asked.

Quinn nodded excitedly she loved when her mommies played games with her! "Yeah Mami! But I gonna win!' she declared.

"We'll just see about that baby girl!" she teased lightly as she started to swing gently so Quinn would in fact win. "Alright Britt who wins?" Santana asked after a short while

"I'd say little Miss Quinn did!" Brittany said.

Quinn giggled and clapped her hands, quickly hopping off the swing.

"Slide with me mami?" Quinn shouted and ran towards the slide, knowing to stop so one of her momma's could help her.

"You know it," Santana quickly caught up to her and helped Quinn climb up the stairs to the slide.

Quinn sat down and looked back. Her mami was never fast enough! Noticing Quinn's impatient look, Santana sat behind Quinn.

"Save it," Santana cut in before she could speak. Quinn pouted and held her mami's legs.

"Push mami!" Quinn urged.

Santana pushed them and down the slide they went. Quinn sqealed with glee and ran over to Brittany "Mommy slide mommy slide!" She chated pulling on her hand

Brittany laughed and climbed up the slide with Quinn. Just the same as Santana Quinn squealed with delight. This same process repeated again and again until Quinn got bored with it.

"Mommy! Mami! Merry-go-round!" Quinn chirpped pointng towards it.

By the time Quinn had, had enough of the merry-go-round, both Santana and Brittany where completely worn out! but Quinn was still going. That girl had more energy than an energizer bunny.

Santana slumped down on the park bench, happy she was getting some rest while Quinn begged Brittany to carry her across the monkey bars. When Brittany spotted Santana laughing, she glared and placed Quinn down.

"Quinnie?" Santana sat forward noticing Brittany had finally had enough. Quinn turned around and skipped towards her mami, jumping onto her lap.

"Uh huh, mami?" Quinn twirled Santana's hair around her fingers, her face flush.

"I think we should go warm up and give mommy a break," Quinn pouted but nodded. She'd make them bring her back tomorrow!

Brittany smiled greatfully at Santana and walked over "How bout we go get some hot cocoa?"

Quinn's eye got real big "Yeah mommy! Yeah!" She bounced enthusiastically grinning up at them

"Well let's go then!" Santana said setting Quinn on the ground as she stood up. Quinn however was having none of that

"Piggy back Mami! Piggy!" She whined "please!?"

Santana bent down and got Quinn on her back "Hold on cowgirl!" Santana said before galloping off making horse sounds.

Brittany couldn't help but laugh as she watched the pair walk, or gallop, ahead of her. She quickly caught up to them and tapped Quinn's butt causing her to scream, into Santana's ear.

"Volume, Quinn," Santana chastised, adding a light smack to the blonde's leg to emphasise her point. Quinn pouted and nodded. It wasn't her fault, mommy scared her.

"Last one there is a loseeer!" Brittany claimed running past them, making sure to run slowly. Quinn's eyes widened as she heard her mommy and she began kicking her legs.

"Quick!" Santana rolled her eyes albeit with a smile and tightened her grip on Quinn's legs, making sure she was safe before running after Brittany. They soon passed the blonde and arrived at the Lima Bean. Bless the cheerios for helping Santana's strength.

"Loser!" Quinn shouted as Brittany arrived only seconds after they did.

"Hey no fair you had super fast pony!" Brittany teased. As she helped her down off Santana's back and led her inside to a corner table letting Santana go order.

Quinn laid her hand on Brittany's shoulder sweetly "Love you mommy" she said snuggling close. "Love you too my baby" Santana came back with their drinks. Quinn lit up "oh oh hot chcowate!" She cheered "yummy yummy!" She wiggled around ignoring a few odd glances she was getting "Fankie Mami!"

"Just be careful, okay?" Santana said taking a sip of her warm coffee. Quinn nodded and held the cup close to her, enjoying how much it was warming her up.

"Home aftew?" Quinn whispered and began swinging her legs off the chair. "Slweepy," Both Santana and Brittany laughed as their girl's energy drained from her. Brittany pulled a spare sippy cup they kept in the diaper bag and poured Quinn's hot chocolate into it. This would make sure Quinn wouldn't spill any and burn herself during her tired antics.

Despite the odd looks she received, Quinn began drinking happily from her cup and cuddled up against her mommy.

Santana's brows furrowed with concern "Do you feel okay mija?" She asked Quinn had only just got up from her nap an hour or ago so the tiredness was worrisome.

"Jus's sweepy Mami Big Quinnie beens busys" she mumbled it was true she'd felt burried in homework and textbooks lately. "Wanna snuggle n' watch Nemo" Brittany smiled, Little Quinn looooved Nemo.

Santana smiled "Okay baby we'll do that once we're home okay?" Quinn nodded with a sweet sleepy expression on her face. "Your my favowitist mommies" she told them

Santana awwed.

"And you're our favoritist baby girl!" Brittany cooed

Brittany placed a kiss to the blonde's forehead and held her close.

"I think mommy should carry you to the car, what about you Quinnie?" Santana asked, tilting the sippy cup up slightly. Quinn smiled and gave the cup to Santana before turning to Brittany, giving her the sweetest smile.

Brittany raised an eyebrow, sure she was the strongest of the two but Quinn was quite tall.

"Piggy back," Quinn nodded and twirled her mommy's hair around her fingers.

Brittany knelt down and got Quinn on her back and took off. Quinn giggled and buried her face in Brittany's shoulder inhaling the scent that was specificaly her Mommy. Her mind drifts a little into big thoughts and she wonders why she never felt this way with her real parents, protected, special and oh so loved. As Brittany buckled her in she gave her a look of confussion and small twinge of hurt

"Mommy? Why didn't my tummy mommy love me?" She asked.

Brittany sent a panicked looked to Santana, desperately asking for help. Santana, after over-hearing the conversation, got in the back seat and scooted over to Quinn, taking her hand.

"She did love you baby," Santana said as she kissed the back of the blonde's hand. "She was just too sick to appreciate how amazing her baby was," Brittany closed the door as she noticed Quinn staring at Santana, trying to understand what she was saying.

"What's going on in that pretty little mind of yours, huh?" Santana put her seatbelt on then turned her attention back to Quinn.

"But she didn't give me hugs or snuggles or kissies or tuck me in like you and mommy or an she was mean and hitted sometimes" Quinn said "but you awlways do all dat stuff and make me feel good" Quinn said tearing up a bit "is there somefing wrong wif me? I bad?"

"Oh baby girl," Santana undid Quinn's seatbelt and pulled the girl onto her lap, despite the fact the car was now moving. She hated seeing Quinn so upset. "Nothing's wrong with you baby, you're the sweetest little girl around,"

Quinn immediately buried her face in Santana's neck, looking for the soothing scent from her mami. Despite being told otherwise, Quinn couldn't help but think there was something wrong with her.

"Nevew leave me mami," Quinn mumbled and wrapped her arms tightly around Santana. Brittany looked at Santana through the mirror and frowned. The fact Quinn thought they'd leave her was heart breaking and enough to make them both cry.

"We'll never leave you," Santana rocked them side to side slightly. "Mommies promise,"

Quinn held tightly to Santana "Even if I have icky diapies or make big messes or I'm naughty"

"Even then baby" Santana cooed.

"Binkie mami" Quinn whimpered

Santana dug Into her the diaper bag and produced the pacifier slipping it into Quinn's mouth Quinn relaxed as she sucked on it. Brittany pulled up to their house and helped Santana get Quinn inside and comfortable in her favorite footie pj's on the couch.

"Nemo?" Quinn asked

Brittany sat beside Quinn, both her and Santana creating a 'Quinn Sandwich' which Quinn loved.

"Already in the player baby," Brittany said pressing play. Santana played with Quinn's fingers while Brittany stroked the blonde's hair. Quinn never wanted this to end.

Quinn squrimed a bit as her diaper dampened. She typically would demand that she be changed right away but right now she was tucked safely between her mommies and she didn't want to be moved. Brittany noticed because she felt the diaper squish against her leg.

"Do you need a change honey?" She cooed.

"No mommy..." Quinn muttered

Santana had fallen asleep halfway during the movie and had her arm wrapped tightly around Quinn. Quinn cuddled close to her mami so her mommy couldn't change her, she was too comfortable!

"You can't sit in a wet diaper baby," Brittany said softly, moving away slightly, destroying the 'Quinn Sandwich'. Quinn whined at the loss of warmth and climbed onto Santana's lap.

"No wets mommy!" Quinn whined "Snuggle snuggle! Quinnie samdwhich!"

Brittany sighed "No Quinn we need to change your diaper now"

"B..but mommy warm an' cozy..." she pouted

"As soon as your in a nice clran diaper we can make another Quinnie sandwhich"

"Come on, it won't take long," Brittany stood up and held her hand out to Quinn hoping she'd take it. Quinn stayed put and grabbed hold of Santana's shirt, Brittany couldn't move her now!

"Okay how's this," Brittany crossed her arms. If Santana knew she was about to negotiate with their baby she'd be in a lot of trouble, but the Latina was asleep and what she doesn't know won't hurt her. "I'll change you down here, but you have to be very quiet," Quinn turned her head at this. "We don't want a cranky mami!"

Quinn nodded "Okay Mommy" she whispered. Laying down to be changed . Brittany ran up to the nursery grabbing Quinn's changing supplies and got down to Quinn and made quick work of changing her.

"There we go all clean and mommy put a little cream down there so you won't get a rash" Brittany said

"Fankie Mommy.."

Brittany kissed the blonde's forehead and helped her back onto the sofa, careful not to wake Santana. Quinn immediately cuddled up to her mami and turned back to watching the movie. Brittany returned the supplies upstairs and smiled as she saw Quinn staring up at her.

"Hey boo," Brittany whispered and took a seat beside Quinn.

"Quinnie sandwich now!" Quinn whimpered and pulled on her mommy's shirt. Why were they so slow? Brittany shook her head and cuddled up close to her girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thank you for the reviews! Remeber it's co-written with** Ananoncallednonie**:)

It was bed time in the Pierce-Lopez household but Quinn wasn't having any of it. She had just been given her bath and was running around in her hooded lion towel "No jammies no!" She was yelling as she ran from Santana

"Quinn if you don't come get your jammies on right now you're getting a time out!"

After hearing all the commotion, Brittany emerged from Quinn's bedroom just in time for Quinn to run into her.

"Hi mommy!" Quinn giggled and stepped aside getting ready to run again, she couldn't risk being put in her pajamas!

"Not so fast, lion," Brittany grabbed Quinn's hand and lead her back to Santana.

"No no mommy!" Quinn whined trying to get free.

"Yes Quinn you need to geut your jamies on!" Brittany said in a firm yet gentle tone. Quinn threw herself to the floor.

"No jam jams!" She yelled. Santana took the oppurtunity to march over to her and pull her up. She placed a few swats on the girl's bear behind and took her to the changing table to get her in her pajamas but not without a challenge. "Wait mami! I need to potty!" She struggled.

Santana sighed and helped Quinn down from the table.

"You come straight back here, after, okay?" Quinn nodded and started dancing on the spot. "Mommy will help you," Santana motioned towards Brittany. Her patience was wearing thin with that little monster tonight.

"Yes yes, mami really haveta potty!" Quinn called out as she ran to the bathroom, not bothering to wait for Brittany to help her. Brittant quickly ran after her.

"Mommy no watch!" Quinn whined.

"Quinn mommy needs to be in here with you you're too little to go potty alone," Brittany said crossing her arms.

"Mommy...it gonna be icky," Quinn blushed.

"Then mommy will turn around," Brittany nodded and helped Quinn onto the toilet. She quickly turned around and waited for Quinn to finish.

"Meanie," Quinn mumbled under her breath. She swung her legs as she sang quietly before hopping off the toilet.

Brittany sighed "looks like someone needs an early bedtime tonight" she said pulling out a wet wipe to get clean cleaned up.

"No bedtime!" Quinn stated firmly. Brittany just scooped her up and took her back to the bedroom to get into her pj's. Quinn whined and fussed as she was dressed "No sweepy!"

"Quinn," Santana said sternly as she looked down at Quinn. Quinn knew to be quiet when her mami talked like that, but it didn't stop the whimpering. "You're going to bed and if you continue like this then there'll be no story and a sore bottom," Quinn's eyes watered and she flung herself into Santana's arms.

"Slweep with you?" Quinn mumbled into Santana's neck.

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn frowning "What's the matter baby girl you always sleep in your princess bed?" She asked gently

Quinn sobbed "bad dweams Mami bout daddy!" She stammered between hiccups

"Oh mija," Santana cooed "It's okay,"

"Gonna take me away!"

Brittany pulled Santana and Quinn in to a hug and began rocking them slightly.

"He won't take you," Brittany said softly. "You're safe with us baby," Santana nodded, trying to reassure Quinn.

"Slweep with mami and mommy," Quinn sniffled. She just wanted to stay close to her mommies, she never wanted to leave them.

Santana kissed her cheek "of course baby girl, will you get you jammies on now?" She asked. Quinn nodded and laid back down. Brittany stayed by her side holding her hand whispering sweet nothings to her.

"You'll always be safe with your mommies Quinnie,"

Santana and Brittany hadn't planned on going to bed this early, but Quinn had coaxed them into staying with her as she slept. Sure, they could leave as soon as she was asleep, but the tears and tantrum before bed made them want to stay with the blonde.

Santana stared at Quinn, happy that she looked relaxed.

"He doesn't know she's here," Brittany said softly, noticing Santana over thinking.

Santana wanted to throttle Mr. Fabray she was neatly homicidal "How does a grown ass man beat on a little girl?" She whispered. Angry tears started to gather in her eyes "how did that worthless excuse for a woman just let it happen!? I just don't get it Britt!? How can they do that to my sweet little baby!? I mean look at her! I feel like the worst person in the world if I so much as make her lip tremble and those two...filthy beings are out there without a worry of what they did or even care that their child is gone!"

"Killing him won't fix anything," Brittany took Santana's hand and squeezed it softly. "believe me, I'm angry too, furious even, but that's why Quinn agreed to this," Brittany quickly look to Quinn, hoping Santana's loudness hadn't woken her. "we take care of her, we let her relive her childhood in the best way possible," Santana sighed. Quinn deserved better parents and she was glad her and Brittany where the ones to look after her.

Quinn started to fuss a little making a sucking motion with her lips. Brittany responded immediately and grabbed Quinn's pacifier from the side table. Santana smiled "You're right she's our little angel and if none of that would have happened we wouldn't have this she said rubbing Quinn's back.

"And I've never been happier," Brittany smiled and closed her eyes, sleep threatening to take over any moment. Santana checked on Quinn one last time, making sure she was settled and nothing was bothering her.

"Sleep tight princess," Santana murmured. She kissed Quinn's forehead and then Brittany's, chuckling quietly to herself as she noticed the taller blonde was asleep.

_Quinn woke to her wet sheets, she whimpered, her father was going to be so so mad at her. She was supposed to be over this by now, she was too old to still have such an infantile issue. Fearing the beating she'd receive from the belt, she got up, changed her clothes, wrapped them up in her sheets and carried them downstairs to the laundry but Russell was already at the bottom of the stairs_

_"You filthy girl! Did you piss yourself again!" he barked smacking her across the face causing her to cry out._

_"I..I'm going to clean it up daddy" she whispered "I didn't mean to..."_

_"You disgusting child you do this to make more work for me!" he grabbed her roughly by her arm and drug her to his study throwing her to the ground as he began to pull off his belt._

_"Momma! help me help!" Quinn cried out to no avail. _

_"No one's going to help you!" Russell spat._

Quinn woke up screaming and crying and soaked in a cold sweat causing both Brittany and Santana to jolt awake. Brittany pulled her onto her lap rocking her gently "Shh shh baby girl" she soothed. Santana quickly stepped out of the room partly to cool off from anger she was feeling towards Russell still but also to prepare Quinn a warm bottle of milk. It was only a few seconds before she was back upstairs with her terrified little girl.

"Look what Mami has for you Quinnie" she cooed.

The blonde blinked away her tears and began drinking the milk hungrily. The sucking motion once again making Quinn feel tired but too scared to actually sleep. Santana watched Quinn, frowning as the girl held onto Brittany's shirt for dear life.

"Wanna talk about it?" Santana offered but wasn't surprised at the shake of the head from Quinn. Big girl Quinn clearly wanted to keep this to herself.

"You're okay baby" Brittany cooed "It was just a dream that's all no one is going to hurt you little lion" Quinn began to calm down she loved when her mommies called her that. She started getting fussy again feeling a bubble in her tummy. from time to time she would regress further that her usual two years and this was one of those times "Mmmaaaama!" Quinn blabbered.

Santana and Brittany smiled as they watched Quinn, despite being tired.

"Babyyy," Santana cooed, lightly tickling the blonde's stomach. Quinn giggled and grabbed Santana's hair.

"Ma, ma, ma!"

Brittany giggled "Cuties"

Santana kissed Quinn's nose "Are you Mami's baby?!" She baby talked. Quinn just smiled and gurgled happily in response.

Brittany glanced to the clock, it was 5am and now that Quinn was up there was no chance in hell of getting back to sleep.

"Ma!" Quinn squealed, grabbing hold of Brittany's hair with her free hand. Baby Quinn was very handsy, but they loved her regardless.

Brittany took hold of Quinn's hand and released her hair "No no baby girl" she cooed lightly giving her, stuffie in exchange. Santana got up

"At this rate we probably should get some breakfast for her hm?" She said stroking Quinn's hair.

Brittany nodded "Some dry cheerio's should do"

At the mention of breakfast, Quinn threw her pacifier on the bed and opened her mouth wide. She wanted breakfast and she wanted it now!

"Ma!" Quinn said, making grabbing motions to Santana. Brittany laughed and walked out the room, Santana and Quinn following close behind.

"Feeding time for our little lion!" Santana said as she sat Quinn in her high chair. Quinn giggled and clapped her hands, smiling at her Mami. She felt so safe in this mind set no one would hurt her or be mean to her there no one could say she was to old to still be wetting the bed because she was only a baby! She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard some cheerio's getting poured onto her tray.

Santana pulled a chair beside the high chair and sat down, she leant her head against Quinn's leg as she happily chewed on the cheerios. She didn't know when she fell asleep, but apparently she did. Santana was awoken to cheerios being thrown at her head and the repetitiveness of "ma" being chanted in her ear. Quinn pouted when she saw Santana's eyes were still closed. She wanted to play with her mami!

Santana sat up picking cheerios out of her hair "Okay okay I'm up!" She said looking up at Quinn who was smiling cutely at her "you're lucky you're so cute" she teased tickling Quinn's foot making the baby giggle. Brittany was still laughing at the sight. Santana smirked took a cheerio and threw it at Brittany.

Brittany gasped and turned on her best pout as she looked at Quinn.

"Quinnie! Mami's being mean to mommy!" Quinn crossed her arms and put on her best angry face as she looked at Santana. Brittany laughed and stood behind Quinn, undoing the straps and helping her out of her high chair. Immediately Quinn pointed to the corner, where she'd normally stand if she was naughty.

Santana gasped "Are you sending Mami to the corner!?" She cooed. Quinn made disgruntled sound and pointed again. Santana pouted and trudged off to the corner causing Brittany to laugh wildly.

"Okay Santana, corner for," Brittany looked to Quinn then at Santana, trying to hold in more of her laughter. "10 minutes?" She looked to Quinn once again who nodded. Quinn hugged her mommy, kissing her cheek to make sure she was okay.

"Ma," Quinn said softly, taking a cheerio from the tray and handing it out to Brittany. Food makes everything better!

Brittany kissed Quinn's temple "thank you sweet baby" she cooed. Ten minutes were up and Santana was released from the corner where she went and kissed Brittany "I guess I should apologize huh?" She winked.

Quinn pouted as she watched the interaction between her mommies. She wanted some love too! Quinn walked to Santana and tugged on her arm. Santana noticed Quinn's pout and immediately peppered the girls face with kisses.

Quinn giggled wildly and gave returned a sloppy wet baby kiss "oh thank you baby girl!" Santana cooed. Brittany scooped Quinn up "How bout we go snuggle and watch Lion King?"

Quinn eagerly nodded and pointed to the sofa. That was her favorite film!

"I call a Quinnie sandwich!" Santana shouted as she set up the DVD. Quinn babbled happily to Brittany as they sat down.

"Oh really? That's very interesting.." Brittany replied bouncing Quinn a little. Quinn giggled and squealed in an infantile matter. Santana started the movie and completed the Quinnie sandwich giving both of her blonde angels a kiss on the forehead.

Quinn, not wanting anyone to move and disrupt her Quinnie sandwich, opted for sucking her thumb rather than her pacifier. She hid her face in Santana's arm and closed her eyes, listening to the movie instead. Being baby Quinn gave her much comfort and she decided that she'd stay baby Quinn for longer.

The movie hadn't yet finished but both her mommies were asleep, and her diaper was unpleasantly wet. Quinn whimpered and looked down at her pants. She could slip them down easily and get to her diaper to take it off. Trying her best not to wake her mommies, Quinn slipped off her pants and kicked them aside. Now for the hard part. The blonde fumbled and fumbled with the straps of the diaper until she managed to rip it off. Much more comfortable.

The moving had jostled Santana awake she looked down at Quinn and smiled but realized soon that her bottom half was bare and a soiled diaper laid open on the floor.

"Oh baby" she cooed getting up "Mami's sorry we probably should have changed you before the movie huh?" she picked up her baby and took her to get cleaned up in a fresh diaper "There all better" she went into the living room picking up Quinn's discarded pants and throwing away the old diaper. Once everything was done she cuddled Quinn back on the couch Quinn patted at Santana's chest and tugged on her shirt "Ami! Ami!"

Santana shh'd Quinn so she wouldn't wake Brittany, but it didn't stop Quinn. Santana listened and looked at Quinn's actions to try understand what the girl wanted.

"I don't know what you want baby," Santana pouted. Quinn continued patting and tugging at Santana's chest. Mommies can be so silly sometimes.

Quinn whined "Amiiiiiiii" with a strong tug she pulled down Santana's shirt enough to reveal her bare chest Quinn pointed to her breast "Ami Ami!" she continued she wanted to nurse. It's not something they had actually ever tried but they had talked about it and baby Quinn wanted some mommy milk and she wanted it now.

Before Quinn was able to latch on, Santana pulled her shirt back up leaving an upset Quinn.

"Once mommy's awake, we can talk it over again then maybe," Santana wiped the tears falling down Quinn's cheeks. "maybe mami will get some medication so you can nurse," It was a little daunting for Santana and she wanted to make sure Brittany was 100% okay with this.

"In the meantime, I'll make you a bottle," Santana left Quinn to cuddle up to Brittany.

Quinn settled for holding the bottle as close to her mami's chest as possible, it wasn't the same but Quinn tried her best to imagine.

Soon Quinn had finished her bottle and the movie had ended now she wanted to play! Squirming down off the couch she crawled over to her toy box and pulled out her favorite toys, she tugged at Santana's pant leg "Ami!"

Santana placed the bottle to the side, kissing Brittany's cheek as she did so. Santana slid off the couch and knelt beside Quinn, smiling as she pushed the doll into her chest.

"Is this mommy?" Quinn nodded and pointed to Brittany. "She's real pretty, isn't she?" Quinn grabbed the doll and kissed it's head.

"Ma," She cooed, trying her best to sound like her mommies. Santana once again smiled.

Quinn crawled over to the table and grabbed the bottle and put it against the dolls lips cooing nonsense to it.

"What a good little Mommy!" Santana cooed ruffling Quinn's hair. Quinn beamed up at Santana getting praise in any form for any reason was always the best she loved it the most. Next she laid the doll on the couch and grabbed her little ring stacking toy trying to figure out how all the little rings fit on the pole.

After she figured Quinn would be busy for a while, Santana worked on waking Brittany up.

"Wakey wakey," Santana whispered into the blonde's ear. She smiled as Brittany stirred but swatted at the noise.

"Sh no," Brittany mumbled. Quinn looked up from her toy then giggled. She wanted in on this fun game!

Quinn crawled over to Brittany and tugged on her pant leg.

"Up!" Quinn demanded while Santana peppered Brittany's face with kisses.

Santana chuckled "Come on Quinnie we have to wake Mommy up!" Quinn giggled and crawled up to Brittany poking at her face "Mama Mama Mama" she babbled "Up! Mama!" She copied her Mami placing slobbery kisses all over Brittany's cheeks.

Brittany smiled as she felt the kisses all over her face. This was the best way to wake up. Slowly Brittany moved an arm and wrapped it around Quinn's waist, startling the girl.

"I'm up," Brittany smiled and hugged Quinn close to her. Santana pouted.

"And I couldn't think of a better way to wake up," Brittany added, sliding her free arm around Santana's waist.

Quinn giggled now taking a chance to pat on Brittany's chest "Mama Mama!" She said.

Brittany quirked her brow Santana pursed her lips "We should probably talk..."

Santana sat next to Brittany while Quinn continued patting Brittany's chest.

"She tried to nurse earlier," Santana ran her fingers through Quinn's hair, the girl smiling up at her mami.

"She did huh?" Brittany asked taking hold of tiny patting hands

"You think we should try it?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded "If it makes her feel safe and secure of course!" She said looking Quinn in the eyes "But there's no milk in there yet baby doll,"

"Ami?" Quinn smiled hopefully at Brittany. Quinn was a mixture and excited and nervous about nursing.

"Mami will get the medication soon baby," Brittany looked at Santana who nodded. The quicker she got it the sooner Quinn would feel better.

"Ami bye!" Quinn shouted. That kid was impatient.

"Not quite yet little one" Santana told her gently at this Quinn burst into tears. She wanted Mami milk now! Not later right now! She carried on.

"I think someone needs her nap" Brittany said picking the girl up.

Quinn continued crying as she was laid into bed. Brittany hummed softly and Quinn's tears soon subsided into sniffles.

"Ma," Quinn mumbled holding her hand up with grabbing motions. "'Ion," she said tiredly.

"San will you bring Quinn's lion!?" Brittany called down the hall with in minutes Santana appeared in the door way not only with the lion but with Quinn's pacifier and baby blanket

"Here you go boo boo" she cooed giving Quinn her things.

Quinn slipped the pacifier in her mouth and cuddled both her blanket and lion. Quinn was asleep within seconds.

"I'll go pick up the medication," Santana whispered, kissing Quinn's forehead then Brittany's. Brittany decided to stay beside Quinn just in case she had another nightmare.

Quinn had made it all the way through her nap with no nightmares and though she was awake she had no interest in letting her pacifier leave her mouth "Ma!" She mumbled around it.

Brittany lifted her head as she heard Quinn speak. She smiled as she noticed Quinn awake and leant down to kiss the pacifier.

"Hey sleepy head," Brittany cooed, stroking the tousled hair away from Quinn's face.

Quinn reached up wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck "Mommy!" She declared feeling a bit more toddlerish.

Brittany smiled "wow such a big girl word!"

Brittany pulled Quinn on her lap, the girl giggling as she was praised.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy," Quinn babbled around her pacifier. She then look around for Santana, pouting when she couldn't see her. She was definitely there when Quinn fell asleep!

"Mami?" She said looking inquisitively Brittany.

"Mami went bye byes but back really soon she went to get her medicine" Brittany explained. Quinn satisfied with the answer began to rub her tummy. Breakfast was a long time ago!

"Food!" Quinn demanded, pointing to her stomach. Brittany laughed and stood up, pulling Quinn along with her.

"Milk or.." Brittany thought for a moment as she carried Quinn downstairs. "pancakes?" Quinn's head shot up at the mention of pancakes. Maybe she could have both.

Brittany sat Quinn in her chair and went about preparing pancakes singing as she did so Quinn would stay calm. Quinn giggled and wiggled in her chair waiting for food. She loved pancakes hopefully mommy would make bacon too!

Quinn turned her head as she heard the front door opening. Her eyes widened as she heard the sound of her mami singing as she walked towards the kitchen. Quinn played with the straps of her chair as she tried to go greet her mami. She missed her so much!

"Ami, Ami!" Quinn shouted, hopefully that got her attention.

Santana went over to the giggling little girl "Hi baby!" She cooed "looks like you had a good nap little lion your mane is crazy!" she said smoothing out her wild hair.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and giggled as she spoke.

"Food!" Quinn nodded as Santana moved away. She walked over to Brittany to glance over at the food, smiling when she saw pancakes.

"My fave," Santana smiled, startling Brittany. Santana held up the bag then placed it on the counter.

Santana made Quinn a plate of pancakes doused with maple syrup. She took them over to her sitting close by she stabbed some of them with a fork "Open up Quinnie" she cooed making airplane motions with the fork well she made silly sounds causing Quinn to giggle.

Quinn opened her mouth wide and happily accepted the food. Thinking her mami should eat too, Quinn grabbed a handful of pancakes and held her hand out to Santana.

"Yum!" Quinn said chewing her own food. Santana giggled and gently pushed Quinn's hand back.

"No eating with your hands, sticky," Santana said softly. Quinn pouted but held onto the pancakes.

Santana released the pancakes from getting squished in Quinn's fist and reloaded the fork "Here we go baby more yummies!" She cooed. Quinn opened her mouth wide and Santana fed her.

After the food was consumed, Quinn grabbed Santana's shirt.

"Ami!" Quinn smiled and tugged at the top. Santana gently pried the sticky hands away and shook her head.

"Soon baby," Santana said softly, wiping the sticky hands.

Quinn pouted but did nothing more. "So what should we do today" Brittany asked sitting at the table with Santana's breakfast

"I'm thinking a movie day in our jammies"

Brittany nodded and sat down beside Quinn with her own breakfast. Quinn soon got bored and began banging her hands on the tray, some syrup flying in her face which made her laugh loudly.

"Uh oh sticky face," Brittany laughed, leaning up to clean the blondes face.

Quinn tried to wiggle away from Brittany but to no avail "I don't think so munchkin" she said as she finished cleaning her up. After cleaning up the kitchen and getting Quinn all free of syrup. Brittany carried Quinn upstairs to their bedroom and cuddled up on the bed with a movie playing.

Quinn cuddled up to Santana, her hand falling on the latina's chest. She babbled quietly then slipped her thumb into her mouth. Brittany replaced Quinn's thumb with her pacifier.

When Brittany looked away Quinn spat the pacifier out and went back to her thumb she liked that much better, which is probably why she had done it for most of her life. Brittany looked down at her again and replaced her pacifier again.

Quinn whined then threw the pacifier across the room. There was no way Brittany would make her have that now! Brittany sighed and looked at Quinn.

"Baby no thumbs," she said softly, pulling Quinn's thumb from her mouth.

"Myyyyy" Quinn whined trying to get her thumb back it was her thumb! She could suck on it if she wanted to! She put it back in her mouth pouting at Brittany. "No!" She said pointing to her pacifier.

Quinn grabbed the blanket and held it over her face so Brittany wouldn't be able to take her thumb away.

"No," Quinn mumbled again, turning her attention back to the movie. Brittany frowned and studied Quinn. Maybe once she started nursing the thumb sucking habit would go.

Quinn looked at her mommy and giggled. She looked funny when she was thinking. Quinn moved from her place in between her mommies and climbed onto Brittany's lap, cuddling her.

"Well hi there little snuggle bug!" Brittany cooed tickling her tummy Quinn giggled "Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma" Quinn repeated over and over again snuggling into Brittany's shoulder "My Ma!" She went on.

Quinn grabbed a handful of Brittany's shirt then pointed to Santana.

"My ami," Quinn nodded and closed her eyes. Brittany smiled and squeezed Quinn tightly. Baby Quinn was so adorable.

Brittany tickled Quinn's sides causing the baby to writhe and squirm under her mommy's fingers. She quickly recovered and retreated to the safety of her Mami's lap only to get raspberries blown on her tummy!

"No!" Quinn squealed, trying to push her mami's head away. Santana laughed and pulled Quinn up, kissing her flustered cheeks.

"I think our baby is tickled out," Santana giggled. Quinn pouted and crossed her arms. Mommies are so mean!

Santana kissed Quinn's pout away. Quinn hid her face in Santana's chest. Okay so maybe Mommies weren't so bad after all. The three of them cuddled up and turned back to the movie. The phone rang Santana answered. A very distraught woman was on the other end screaming "Let me see her! You have to she's MY baby!"


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn whimpered as she heard her mothers voice. She covered her ears and shook her head.

"As far as we're concerned, she's not yours," Santana glared at the wall and tightened her grip around the phone. This woman had a nerve. "And you won't be seeing her anytime soon,"

"Please..please just once let me see her" Judy begged her voice starting to crack "Just one time please"

"Look Judy I don't know what your deal is but you haven't made attempt to see Quinn for two years and you let that sick bastard you call a husband hurt her, but now you need to see her!? Doesn't sound right to me!"

"I just need to tell her...I..I'm very ill I want to see her" Judy pleaded.

Santana stayed silent for a while as she thought. This could be a trap, they could lose Quinn forever.

"Only if we're there," Santana tightened her arm around Quinn who was trying her hardest not to listen.

"Of course" Judy resigned "Anything..I just want to tell her goodbye."

Brittany got Quinn and took her into the nursery cuddling her in the big rocking chair. She grabbed Quinn's favorite book and began to read.

"Okay but I'm not saying yes," Santana said "It's up to Quinn if she wants to see you, we can set up a meeting"

"I'll text you where and when," Santana hung up and sighed. As much as she resented the woman, she couldn't help but feel a little sympathy. But Quinn was theirs, she was happy and healthy.

Taking a deep breath, Santana walked into Quinn's room.

"Hey lion," Santana cooed and knelt in front of the rocking chair.

Quinn pouted at her "bad..." she muttered

"Can I talk to big girl Quinn real fast?" She asked Quinn took a deep breath and nodded

"Your mo...Judy is not doing to hot she wants to see you" Santana explained.

Quinn furrowed her brows and stared at Santana.

"No," she mumbled and buried her face into Brittany's chest. After all this time she wants to see Quinn? Quinn wasn't so sure.

"Come on Quinnie," Santana said softly and took Quinn's hands. "Britt and I will be there,"

"Why does she suddenly want to see me she made it pretty clear I was nothing to her!" Quinn said frustrated with situation.

"She said she wanted to tell you goodbye" Santana explained.

"Can I be little when we go?" She asked.

Santana thought for a moment then nodded. She held her arms out to Quinn and the blonde threw herself into them.

"When do I have to meet her?" Quinn asked, twirling a lock of Santana's hair around her fingers.

"Probably next week sometime" Santana rubbed Quinn's back soothingly and Brittany joined her on the other side

"Everything will be okay" she cooed "Mommy Promise"

Quinn nodded and looked up as she felt Brittany beside her.

"I love you, mommies," Quinn smiled softly and wrapped her fingers around the top of Santana's shirt. Santana took Brittany's place on the rocking chair, carrying Quinn with her.

"We love you too, little lion,"

"Can we play now?" Quinn asked sweetly

"What do you wanna play baby?" Santana asked.

"Uhm oh oh! Hidey seekies!" She clapped "I be the finder!"

"Okay, remember what you have to count to?" Santana asked, motioning for Quinn to get off her lap. Quinn nodded and held her hands up, frowning when she realised she didn't have nearly enough fingers.

"Big number!" Quinn nodded. Brittany and Santana laughed, knowing little Quinn couldn't count that high and they'd be found within 10 seconds.

"Be careful!" Brittany yelled as they both left the room, finding somewhere to hide. Quinn covered her eyes and slowly began counting.

"1...2...3...4..5...uhhh 8...7...9...10! Ready ow not hewe I come!" She skipped off finding her mommy in the shower and her Mami under the kitchen table. "Now Mami be the finder Quinn said bouncing on her toes.

"Wow you're fast!" Brittany commented and high fived the blonde. Quinn beamed at her mommy and ushered Santana into the corner of the kitchen.

"Close eyes!" Quinn grabbed Brittany's hand and dragged her out of the kitchen. "Bye!" Quinn shouted and ran back upstairs to find a place to hide, somewhere real good where her mami would never find her!

Quinn sneakily crawled into her mommie's bed hiding under the covers. She was so sneaky! She heard her Mami come into the bedroom.

"Hmm where can my Quinnie be?" She mused. "In the closet? Nope hmm behind the dresser? Darn no luck there!"

Quinn giggled to herself quickly covering her mouth remembering she was hiding. Santana smirked as she walked over to the bed.

"Mommy forgot to make the bed I see," Santana had to hide in her laugh as she noticed Quinn was giggling. Gently she poked Quinn, faking a gasp as the blonde jumped.

"The bed can move?!" Quinn smiled as she heard her mami speak, this was so fun! "Britt, why is the bed moving?" Santana yelled. Quinn giggled and jumped out from the covers. Santana faked a scream and placed a hand on her chest.

Quinn gave Santana a big hug giggling "Mami you silly!" She said

"No you're silly!" Santana teased tickling Quinn's tummy

Brittany poked her head in "hey are you having fun with out me?!"

Quinn squealed and escaped from her mami's grip, running into her mommy's arms.

"Nuh uh!" Quinn shook her head and stuck her tongue out at Santana. Brittany laughed and wrapped her arms around Quinn pulling her into a hug.

"I think Quinn wins!" Brittany sighed defiantly.

X

A week had passed and finally the day had come for Quinn's meeting with Judy. She was dressed adorably, proudly wearing her "Mommy's Girl" shirt paired with a skirt and leggings. She sat and happily colored a picture for Judy while her Mommies got ready. She was nervous, but as long as her mommies stayed beside her she had nothing to worry about.

"Come on Quinnie," Brittany said walking into the kitchen. "Ready?" She smiled glancing down at the picture. Quinn nodded and jumped down from the table.

"I made Ms. Judy a picture! She sads so it make happy, right?" Quinn asked looking up at Brittany with the purest most inocent eyes.

"I'm positive it will no one can be sad when they get one of your drawings!" She said nodding enthusiastically.

Quinn smiled wide at the praise from her mommy then held her hand out to her. Brittany took her hand and they walked to the front door where Santana was already waiting, holding up Quinn's pair of shoes.

"Mami!" Quinn smiled, holding up the picture she drew. "For Ms. Judy," Quinn knew to sit down on the bottom step so her mami could put her shoes on.

"Beautiful, baby," Santana smiled and looked at the picture once more before slipping Quinn's shoes on.

Quinn smiled then hopped up and gave Santana a hug. The little family piled into the car and made the drive across town to Lima Memorial Hospital. Quinn felt butterflies dance in her tummy.

"Mommy? Does Ms. Judy know I only little?"

Brittany turned back in the car and placed her hand on Quinn's knee as she spoke.

"Not exactly, baby," Quinn pouted and held onto the drawing tighter. She wished she had her lion here to comfort her. As the car stopped, Santana also turned around and sent a reassuring smiled to the little blonde.

"We can leave whenever you want, okay?" Santana asked. After Quinn nodded, Santana and Brittany got out of car then helped Quinn out.

Quinn walked between her mommies holding onto their hands. They stopped at a desk in the front of the hospital and a nice lady told them where to go. They entered the room where Judy was. She was sitting up in her hospital bed gazing out the window.

"Ms. Fabray" Santana got her attention and she turned her head.

"Quinnie.." she said softly "come see me"

Quinn needed a little encouragement from Santana who gently nudged the girl and smiled.

"We're right here," Santana whispered. Quinn looked to Brittany who was also smiling and it calmed Quinn down.

Quinn timidly walked over to Judy and placed the picture on the bed.

"This for you," Quinn smiled, her eyes never leaving the picture. "Mommies said you sad so I made this,"

Judy picked up the sloppily drawn picture "Thank you honey" she said "but..what are talking about "mommies" I'm your mother what's going on? Why are you talking like that I don't understand?"

Quinn didn't like this. It made her sad and made her panic. She quickly looked to her mommies then back to Judy.

"Mommies," Quinn mumbled as she pointed to Santana and Brittany. "They my mommies," Quinn nodded and looked to where she was pointing, relieved that her mommies where both nodding.

"Quinn.. What are you talking about!? Santana and Brittany are your friends I am you mother! Do you hear me!? I am your mom!" Quinn's eyes watered and she ran back to Santana and Brittany

"Tell her she not my mommy" she whimpered.

Brittany pulled the girl into a hug and kissed the side of her head as she cried. Santana swallowed. She knew this conversation would happen sooner or later, but she hadn't yet had a chance to plan it out.

"You're far from her mother," Santana said, trying to make her voice sound firm.

"Young lady I most certainly am! I gave birth to her" Judy lectured

Santana signaled for Brittany to take Quinn out of the room "Giving birth doesn't make you a mom you never took care of Quinn not ever! You just put on a show while behind it all you hurt her you hit a child! How can you live with yourself!? And yes Britt and I are giving Quinn a second chance to be a kid and show her how normal parents act!"

Judy was taken back at what Santana was saying. Quinn was her daughter, her baby, despite the lack of contact.

"So she's acting like a, what, two year old?" Judy scoffed and sat up a little more in her bed. "That is the most stupid thing i've heard," Santana clenched her fists, trying to conceal her anger.

"No the stupidest thing is letting your "baby" get beat by her father and what's even stupider is you beating her I mean what the hell is wrong with you?" Santana went on "now we have two choices here one being that we leave and be done here or I can bring Quinn back on here so you can say what it is you want to say" Santana barked.

"If you get her to stop acting like a baby then the latter," Judy nodded. She still couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening. Santana sighed in frustration.

"Being little is how she's comfortable, so it's little Quinn or nothing," Santana's patience was wearing thin.

Judy remained silent. Santana rolled her eyes "I thought you wanted to see her?"

Judy sighed "fine bring her back in here so I can make my peace." Santana almost snapped at that comment but went to the hall.

"Quinnie, Ms. Judy is ready to be nice now but you don't have to go in if you don't want to"  
Quinn apprehensively walked over to Santana and grabbed her hand.

"Just quick mami," Quinn nodded and looked towards the door. She quickly wiped her eyes and followed Santana into the room. Santana kissed Quinn's head. Her girl had the biggest heart of anyone despite her up bringing Quinn went near the bed and gave Judy an awkward hug "Sorry you sick" she mumbled.

Santana stayed closed to Quinn's side making sure the girl was okay. Judy returned the hug and sighed.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," Judy took Quinn's hand. This was strange.

"Where you gonna go?" Quinn asked innocently. Judy sighed as tears formed in her hazel eyes

"The doctors say I'm going to go be with God and the angels"

"I visit?" Quinn looked back at Santana. "Send her more drawings!" Santana smiled sadly and shook her head.

"No go," Quinn frowned.

Santana's heart broke here her sweet little girl was so full of compassion for this woman who hurt her. Judy smiled sadly.

"It's okay I'll be able to watch you from way up there" Quinn hugged Judy again, only tighter this time.

"Goodbye Ms. Judy," Quinn mumbled as her eyes filled with tears. "Be real safe okay?" Quinn pulled back and gave her a stern look.

Judy wiped away Quinn's tears "I'm sorry sweetie so sorry"

"It's otay Ms. Judy it otay" Quinn cooed like her mommies did and wiped Judy's tears.

"I think it's time we leave, Quinnie," Santana said softly, placing her hand on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn nodded and hugged Judy one last time. Quinn didn't say anything but Santana knew it was because she'd burst out crying.

Santana lightly hugged Judy and Brittany did the same. Quinn kissed Judy's cheek and went to Brittany "Uppie Mommy uppie" Brittany picked her up and headed towards the door.

"Goodbye Ms. Fabray" as so soon as they were outside Quinn burst into tears. Brittany gently bounced Quinn as they walked to the car, mumbling soothing words into the blonde's ear.

Both Santana and Brittany had tears in their eyes. Even if her mother had abused her to some sort, it would be hard on Quinn.

"Mommy," Quinn choked out as she was placed in the back seat.

Brittany climbed in the backseat with her. "Shh baby girl everything will be okay"

"Mommy scared" Quinn whimpered

"Mommy's got you, don't be scared," Brittany hugged Quinn as the girl sobbed into her chest. Santana made quick work of driving home. Quinn buried her face in Brittany's chest she was so confused, her mother was dying, shouldn't she feel something? She felt nothing!

"We're home baby," Brittany said softly. Quinn lifted her head and looked at the door where her mami was waiting. She shrugged off her thoughts and held her arms out to Santana. She didn't feel like speaking, she just wanted her mommies.

Santana scooped Quinn up bridal style "Let's get you some lunch okay?" she cooed. Quinn just nodded eyes blurred with tears. Santana sat Quinn at the table with some juice in a bottle whiles she made lunch up for the three of them, while Brittany sat with Quinn and kept her a little bit entertained. Quinn turned away from Brittany and looked at her mami. She pouted, she didn't want this food.

"Ami," Quinn mumbled, hold her hands out to Santana.

Santana shook her head "No no you know the rules you have to have your big girl food before you can have Mami milk"

"Nah!" Quinn whined.

Santana turned around and have Quinn a stern look. Quinn pouted and leaned back in her chair.

"Pwease," Quinn whimpered, her eyes filling with tears.

Santana sighed "Fine but then you have to eat some big girl food okay?" Quinn nodded and eagerly climbed into Santana's lap. Although this was the third time they'd tried breastfeeding, Quinn was still a little nervous. She grasped the bottom of Santana's shirt and pushed it up. She then grabbed Santana's bra, revealing the Latina's breast. Quinn quickly latched on and closed her eyes.

"Woah there easy baby girl" Santana scolded lightly. Quinn eased up giving her mommy apologetic doe eyes. Santana smiled and cradled Quinn's head humming to her softly.  
Quinn reached up and twirled a lock of Santana's dark hair around her fingers. Quinn soon slowed down then pulled away, burying her face in Santana's chest as comfort.

"All finished little lion?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded up at her with a pout on her lips. Santana helped her switch sides and latch on again repeating the same process as before. She just let Quinn sit and cuddle her for awhile before pulling away "Okay time for big girl food!"

Quinn whined a little but sat up "Mac n' Cheese?..wif a hot dog in it?"

"Sure baby girl whatever you want" Quinn smiled wide and crawled off Santana's lap and onto Brittany's, she sat up and lightly pecked Brittany's lips before hugging her tightly.

"My mommy," Quinn sighed happily. Brittany chuckled and held her baby close. This was the best family.

Santana came back with with a bowl of food and sat it in front of Quinn. "Here we go baby girl"

Quinn happily ate all of her lunch smiling up at her mommies when she finished. "All done mommy!"

"Well done baby!" Brittany praised, standing up to take their plates away.

"What we do now mami?" Quinn asked, sitting on her knees on the chair.

"Well it's almost your nap time so how bout a quiet activity til then" Santana suggested. Quinn pouted she didn't need a silly nap! She'd work that out later.

"Tea party?"

"With water in tea pot?" Quinn hoped. Brittany and Santana shared a look. The last time they allowed water, Quinn managed to spill it all over the carpet.

"Only a little," Santana said. Quinn smiled wide and ran towards her toy box. She pulled out the tea pot and ran back to her mami, shoving the teapot into her chest.

"Now please!" Brittany swatted Quinn's backside gently.

"Nicely, Quinn," She scolded. Quinn pouted and looked down.

"Please mommy," Quinn asked politely smiling as prettily as she could.

"That's better"

While Brittany put water in the tea pot, Quinn dashed off to get all of her teddy bear guests for her tea party. She gathered them on the floor and placed a cup in front of each of them. Maybe her mommies would join to! Quinn stood up and took a step back to take a better look at her tea party set up. Perfect.

"Mommy!" Quinn yelled, kneeling down beside her teddies.

"Yes princess?" Brittany replied setting down the little tea pot.

"Come to tea pawty?" She asked with a pout.

"I'd love to!" Brittany said sitting down next to her.

"Otay! This yours," Quinn said as she placed a cup in front of Brittany then set a place for Santana.

"Mami here now!" Quinn once again yelled, but was sent a look from Brittany. "Please!

"We need to work on your manners little lady" Santana scolded lightly "If you can ask nicely I will come play with you"

Quinn pouted manners were boring! "Mami please!" she said. "Pretty pretty please," she begged as she noticed Santana wasn't moving. Santana thought for a moment before finally sitting down. Quinn leaned forward and began pouring water into each cup. She mumbled things to each teddy. Santana and Brittany shared a smile. "Mami want sugar?" Quinn asked sweetly.

"Oh yes please princess Quinn" Quinn giggled then grabbed another cup, pretending to pour sugar into Santana's cup.

"Enjoy!" Quinn smiled and crossed her and Brittany sipped on the "tea" and admired Quinn's adorableness. All the while Quinn was completely immersed in her play. Russell had never let her play pretend so doing it now was like the best thing ever! The sweet little blonde yawned and rubbed at her eyes a bit.

"Uh oh," Brittany said placing her cup down. "Looks like our host is getting sleepy," Quinn shook her head and crawled the furthest away from her mommies. No way was she gonna sleep now!

"Come on baby," Brittany said softly, holding her arms out to Quinn.

Quinn shook her head "No wanna nap!" She whined "bad bad dreams!"

"Mommy will keep you safe" Brittany encouraged.

A light bulb went off in Santana's head. "Why don't we make a fort for you to nap in? Mami and Mommy might even nap too!"

Quinn whimpered and crawled over to Brittany.

"Pwomise you stay?" She asked as she sat on Brittany's lap. They both nodded and Quinn smiled softly. Okay so maybe a nap inside a fort would be okay.

"Gonna help, quinnie?" Santana asked and stood up. Quinn shook her head and cuddled into Brittany, yawning again.

"Tirwed," the blonde whispered. Brittany cuddled Quinn while Santana built their nap fort.

"Alright ladies finished and ready for naps!" She said faking dusting off her hands. Quinn crawled inside

"Need lion and paci...oh an' bankie!' Brittany ran upstairs to grab said items while Santana crawled in beside Quinn. The tired blonde cuddled into Santana, her eyes struggling to stay open as she waited for Brittany and her items. She couldn't sleep without them!

"Here you are, princess," Brittany crawled into the fort and hand Quinn her blanky, lion and pacifier. With her pacifier in her mouth and her loveys cuddled in her arms Quinn was fast asleep snuggled safely between Santana and Brittany. Each placed a kiss on her temple and gazed adoringly at the sleeping beauty.

It wasn't long before Quinn awoke, bad dreams suck! She glanced at both her mommies who were fast asleep beside her then sat up. Quinn squirmed in her diaper and pouted, wet. She tapped each of her mommies arms before speaking.

"Mommy?" She whispered. After no response she crawled out of the fort and tore off her diaper, she tossed it aside along with her shirt and ran upstairs. She was a big girl, she could wash herself!

Quinn went into the bathroom turned the tap on in the bathtub and jumped in pouring half the bottle of bubble bath in, soon the tub overflowed but Quinn just giggled and played with her toys.

It was the giggling that woke Santana up. She turned on her side and had placed her arm out, expecting to find Quinn. Furrowing her eyebrows and patting around, content when she found a body she assumed was Quinn's.

"Hey no hitting," Brittany mumbled, pushing the hand away from her. Santana opened her eyes as she felt her arm being moved. The Latina quickly shot up when she noticed the absence of Quinn.

"Quinn?" Santana called out. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes then crawled out the fort.  
The first thing she saw was Quinn's discarded diaper. She followed the sound of giggles up to the bathroom. "Quinn? Oh my God! Quinn! What are you doing?" She yelled and turned off the water.

Quinn pouted and tears formed in her eyes "Gettin' clean Mami" Santana took a deep breath then looked at Quinn.

"You should have asked me or mommy," Quinn frowned and looked at the water. They were asleep! Grumpy mommies suck! "I suggest you go downstairs and tell mommy what you did while I clean this up," Santana grabbed a towel from the side and held it out for Quinn.

Quinn pouted "No I want bath! You an mommy were sweepin!"

Santana dragged her out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel "March your little butt downstairs missy"

Quinn started crying as she left "Mommy?" She whimpered from the bottom of the stairs.  
After hearing Santana yelling, Brittany had sat up and adjusted to being awake. She frowned as she saw Quinn come in crying.

"Oh baby girl, what's wrong?" Quinn ran into her mommy's arms and cried into her shoulder. It wasn't her fault. "It's okay," Brittany cooed trying to calm the crying girl. "Don't cry baby girl,"

'Mami..m..mad I maded a big mess in da baf," Quinn sobbed "I sowwy wanted to be a big girl!"

Brittany rocked and bounced Quinn until she stopped crying "I'll talk to Mami okay?"

Quinn just nodded cuddling close "I nakie Mommy" Brittany laughed and tapped Quinn's butt.

"Go wait in your room, mommy won't be long," Brittany said as she carried Quinn upstairs. The blonde was set down and she ran to her room, leaving the door open so her mommies could see her.

Brittany kneeled near Santana and started to help her clean up. "Don't be to upset with her Sannie" she said softly.

Santana looked up tearfully "What if something happened to her Britt?"

"After today, I don't think she'll be doing something like that again," Brittany cupped Santana's cheeks. "Just calm down," Santana nodded and smiled softly.

"Mamiii," Quinn called out. Brittany smiled and nodded towards the door.

"Looks like you're wanted,"

Quinn had quickly scribbled up a picture as an apology for making a mess and when Santana appeared in her doorway, she ran to her and wrapped her arms around her neck

"sorwy Mami" she whispered "I maded a picture"she said handing it over. Despite being angry, Santana returned the hug and kissed the blonde's hair. She took the picture and smiled.

"It's beautiful, thank you baby," Santana moved away and placed the picture on Quinn's bed. "But you're still in a little trouble, mami was so scared," Santana stopped herself briefly to hold back her tears. "You could have hurt yourself,"

Quinn looked at the floor. "I sowwy I just wanted to be helpfuw so you an' Mommy could naps"

Santana smiled "That's very sweet but you don't need to worry about thinking that, you're the baby and we're the mommies" Quinn nodded in understanding

"Am I gonna get 'panked?"

"No," Santana took Quinn's hands and squeezed them reassuringly, spanking was their last resort. "But a time out then an early bedtime with no story," Quinn pouted and nodded again.

"Otay mami," She whispered, tugging on her towel. "But clothes mami?"

Santana chuckled "yeah let's get you dressed baby" She helped Quinn lay down on the floor so she could diaper her and then pulled her up."Pick out some comfy clothes to put on sweetie" she encouraged. Quinn looked around then pulled a face before she turned to Santana.

"Mommy has real comfy clothes," Quinn pushed. "I wear her sweater mami?" Quinn said referring to the pink sweater Brittany occasionally wore to bed. Whenever she'd wear it, Quinn would never leave Brittany's side claiming she was like a giant teddy bear.

Santana chuckled and rolled her eyes "I guess so" she said "Come on you" she held out her hand which Quinn grabbed. They entered Santana and Brittany's bedroom where Santana pulled out the sweater in question and pulled it over Quinn's head "There we go all cozy!" Quinn beamed at Santana and lifted her hands up to rub the sweater against her face.

"Pants then corner missy," Santana gently pushed Quinn out of the room and back towards hers. Quinn stopped as she saw her mommy finishing clearing the water from the bathroom and smiled.

"Mommy I gots your sweater!" Quinn held her arms out and Brittany giggled. Quinn giggled and toddled to her room "Mami can I have my dotty leggings?" Santana smiled at her little fashionista.

"Sure baby girl" she went to her dresser then got them pulled up Quinn's legs "Okay little lady naughty corner"

Quinn smiled nonetheless and skipped over to the corner. Sure it sucked standing in time out, but she was wearing her mommy's sweater and her favourite leggings so she was very happy.

Santana sat on Quinn's bed and took a better look at the picture she drew. She also kept an eye on Quinn making sure she didn't move for her 5 minutes.

After her five minutes had passed and Quinn was let out of her time out she ran and hugged both of her Mommies.

"I love mommies!" She cheered happily "sowwy I scawed you"

"And we," Brittany smiled picking Quinn up. "We love you so much!" Quinn giggled and laid her head on her mommy's shoulder.

"It's okay baby, we forgive you, fresh start," Santana reminded taking Quinn's hand. Quinn smiled and kissed her mami's hand, just like her mami does to her.

"Mami milk?"

Santana smiled "sure baby let's go get cozy on the couch and you can have some milk" Santana got comfortable on the couch and helped Quinn prop her self up on a pillow, she pulled her shirt and bra aside and led Quinn to latch on. Brittany smiled at both of them admiring her beautiful girls.

They knew this would make Quinn sleepy and she wouldn't give her mommies any trouble for her early bedtime. Brittany brushed Quinn's hair from her face then leant down to kiss her forehead softly. Quinn pulled back a little to smile at her mommy. She loved her family so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** The next two chapters are flashbacks! This ones a long one.

* * *

"I just want somebody to love me!" Quinn cried out, sniffling a bit she rubbed at her eyes with her fist like a small child would.

"Oh Q-bear we love you" Brittany soothed comfortingly. Quinn buried her face into the crook of Brittany's neck as she continued to cry. Brittany rubbed her back soothingly and Santana stroked her hair.

"We love you so much," Santana said softly as she played with Quinn's hair. Quinn shook her head and continued to cry into Brittany's neck, not caring how much of a mess she must look.

"Mommy doesn't," Quinn mumbles between her tears. "She hates me,"

Brittany, unsure of what to say rocked Quinn from side to side and looked to Santana.

"Oh Quinn sweetheart how can she not love you!? Anyone who doesn't fall head over heels in love with you must not have a brain" Santana comforted

Quinn pulled back from Brittany and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"If she loved me then why would she hurt me?" Quinn whispered. She looked at her hands and frowned, frustrated with her mother. "She thinks it okay to hurt her own daughter, to watch her own flesh and blood cry and beg for it to stop,"

"Quinn those things are not okay" Brittany told her "We need to tell someone so they can get you out of there so you can be safe"

"Q we're gonna help you okay? We'll keep you safe" Santana added. Quinn merely nodded and put her thumb in her mouth.

"Don't leave me," Quinn whispered around her thumb. She leant into Brittany's arms and that's where she felt safe. That's where she wanted to stay, needed to stay.

"Don't you worry your pretty little mind, we're staying," Brittany assured, once again hugging Quinn.

Quinn had fallen asleep cuddled up in Brittany's lap sucking on her thumb. "She's so cute Sannie" Brittany whispered stroking her hair and planting kisses on top of her head "How could anyone be mean to her?"

"I don't know Brits, but we're gonna help her" Santana assured. Quinn started to whimper a little in her sleep and Brittany felt her lap grow warm and Quinn sighed in content.

"San I think," Brittany shifted Quinn slightly on her lap the nodded to confirm her suspicions. "Quinn just wet herself," Brittany moved Quinn from her lap and laid her on the bed. Quinn's lower half, along with Brittany's lap was soaked.

"Should we wake her?" Santana asked, unsure of what to do in this situation.

"Yeah we need to clean her up we can't just let her be wet" Brittany said digging out clean clothes for both of them.

"Quinn wake up honey your all wet" Santana cooed softly. Quinn stirred a bit then shot up and burst into tears.

"I..I..I'm sorry I didn't m..m...mean too!" She sobbed

"Hey hey," Santana said taking Quinn's face in her hands. She wiped away Quinn's tears as she spoke. "Britt and I are gonna help you clean up, okay?" Quinn was nervous. She'd wet herself many a times while sleeping so it wasn't really a new thing, but Brittany and Santana saw it. She didn't understand it, but she nodded and allowed Brittany to undress her carefully while Santana turned on the shower in their small hotel room.

"I can do this on my own," Quinn merely whispered, but she let Brittany continue.

"Just let us take care of you Q it's okay" Brittany said wrapping Quinn in a hug. There it was again that safe warm trusting feeling. She nodded and let Santana help her shower.

"Q-bear does this happen a lot?" Santana asked as she washed her. Quinn turned bright red

"Y...eah but I usually wear protection to bed" she mumbled quietly. Santana was close enough so she was able to hear Quinn.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked and turned off the shower. She grabbed the towel she set aside and wrapped it around Quinn, rubbing the blonde's arms to calm her. Quinn kept her head down as she stepped out of the shower.

"You know," She mumbled, looking at the clothes Brittany was holding. "things to um, help,"

"Pull ups" she said quietly once it was clear her friends didn't get it.

"Oh" Santana nodded. Quinn blushed again.

"You don't have to be embarrassed around us" Santana said kissing Quinn's "Go to Britt and get some dry clothes on"

Quinn nodded and walked to Brittany with her head down once again. She was still embarrassed by the situation. Brittany led Quinn to the bed and helped her dress.

"Britt, you don't have to," Quinn mumbled, adjusting her shirt and then reaching for the sweater Brittany had picked out. Brittany tapped her hands away and shook her head.

"We're gonna look after you,"

Quinn lost all her pride and curled up into Brittany again she started to cry all these emotions were just way too overwhelming. Brittany cuddled her until she had calmed down. "Why don't we go out and get some ice cream and explore the city" she suggested.

Quinn looked at her with innocent hazel eyes "Ice cream?" Brittany nodded and smiled.

"We're not needed for a while, so sure," Brittany stood up and held her hand out to Quinn. "and I know ice cream will cheer you up!" Quinn nodded eagerly and accepted Brittany's hand.

"Tana too?" Quinn said in almost an infantile manner.

Santana smiled at the usually HBIC cheerleader being so sweet and childlike. She went and took Quinn's other hand.

"Of course, me too I wouldn't let you get ice cream with out me" she said tickling Quinn causing the blonde to giggle sweetly.

The three walked out of the hotel and as soon as they were surrounded by people, Quinn tightened her grip on Brittany and Santana's hands. She was scared. Quinn leaned close to Brittany and then buried her face in the blonde's shoulder. She felt like a child that had lost her parents in this big city.

"What's up Q-bear?" Santana asked. Quinn shook her head and pulled her hand away from Santana and using it to hold onto Brittany.

Brittany pulled Quinn close stepping to the side of sidewalk. "Baby girl?" She tilted Quinn's chin up to meet her eyes "What's the matter?"

"Scary" Quinn mumbled "Lot's of people" she whimpered.

"We're nearly there, just a couple more minutes," Brittany placed a kissed to Quinn's nose and held her close to her side as they began walking again. Quinn had a tight grip on Brittany's shirt as they walked, but she occasionally looked around to make sure Santana was still there.

Santana stayed close behind making silly faces at Quinn to make her laugh and before she knew it they we're in a small ice cream parlor. "We're here Q why don't you pick put the ice cream you want." Brittany whispered in her ear.

Quinn quickly turned her head and looked at the various ice cream flavours. Brittany stayed beside Quinn as she waited for her to choose. After only a mere few seconds looking, Quinn pointed to the flavour she wanted.

"Britty," Quinn said quietly. "This one pwease,"

Brittany smiled at how adorable Quinn was being "okay honey" she said kissing her head. After ordering their ice cream the trio sat around a table in a quiet corner Quinn licked at her ice cream cone messily letting it get all over face without a care in the world.

Both Santana and Brittany laughed at the mess Quinn had created. Santana reached forwards and wiped the blonde's face and the top of her sweater.

"Quinnie," Santana said, content that she had clean Quinn enough. "How long have you," Santana paused and looked at Quinn who was staring at her. "how long have you acted like this?"

Quinn blushed yet again "Never really I mean sure I still suck my thumb and stuff, but you and Britty brought this side of me out you guys make me feel safe and loved I feel like I can trust you and stuff" Quinn explained quietly "a..are you okay with that I really like being little like this"

"I love little Quinn!" Brittany nodded immediately which caused Quinn to smile. Now for Santana. She wasn't the most open minded person and this would probably freak her out.

"I love her too," Santana smiled and poked Quinn's nose. "as long as Quinn's safe and happy, then that's fine,"

Quinn smiled brightly "Yay!" She cheered throwing her hands up in the air then around Santana's neck "love Tana!" She told her quietly then hugged Brittany "Love Britty!" She wiggled on her seat. "Can we go look at toys next?" Once again they laughed, Quinn was the cutest.

"Sure, little Quinnie doesn't have any toys back at the hotel," Quinn gasped followed by Brittany.

"Toys!" Quinn demanded and jumped up from her seat, she held her hands out to Santana. "Tana quick!"

Santana chuckled "Okay little one we're going, we're going" she got up and took Quinn's hand and Brittany quickly taking the other. This time the city streets were of no bother to Quinn at all she was way too excited about the toys! Her mommy and daddy never got her toys just silly porcelain dolls she wasn't allowed to touch. Her eyes widened at the pyramid of stuffed animals and she ran to them plopping down and picking through all of them. Then she spotted a lion with soft yellow fur and a fluffy orange mane. She hugged it tight and held it up to Santana and Brittany with a bug puppy dog pout.

"You want this one huh?" Santana asked, taking a close look at the lion. Quinn nodded and shoved the lion into Santana's chest.

"Pwease pwease!" Quinn begged. Once Santana nodded, Quinn hugged her tightly. This was all she needed. Brittany had briefly walked away after spotting a blanket covered in ducks, which she couldn't resist to buy for Quinn.

Quinn's eyes were the size of saucers the entire time they were in the store. She'd never seen so many toys before! As they passed through the baby section she looked all around her eyes landing of some pacifiers.

Quinn had one at her house, but since they were in New York for a couple of days she needed one. She tugged on Santana's shirt and once she got her attention she pointed to the pacifiers.

"How old's our little angel?" Santana asked. She needed to be sure she got the right things for slipped her thumb back in her mouth then shyly held up two fingers.

"Oh you're just a baby!" Santana cooed quietly. Quinn smiled and nodded, leaning against Brittany. Quinn cuddled her new lion and pointed to the pacifiers again. They were real pretty!

"We have enough to last us these few days but you gotta careful quinnie," Santana ruffled Quinn's hair and the girl giggled.

Quinn nodded "P'omise caweful!" Santana grabbed a pack of and Quinn bounced on her toes. She loved binkies!

"Anything else?" Brittany asked

Quinn thought "Baba?"

Brittany gave Quinn the blanket she was holding to grab a pack of bottles. Quinn snuggled them both and sighed happily. This felt so natural.

"Pull-ups or diapers Q-bear?" Santana asked as she held up two packets. Quinn blushed and hid her face in her toys pointing to the diapers.

"But need bigger Tana" she whispered.

"We'll go check at a different store?" Santana suggested. Quinn nodded.

"Yeah cause wittle ones leaky.."

"Then I'll go okay for these and you and britty wait by the entrance okay?" Quinn nodded and grabbed Brittany's hand after giving Santana her items.

"Britty," Quinn said swinging Brittany's hands. "Back soon?"

"I think we're gonna go to the grocery store and get a few Quinnie things but then we'll go back to the hotel" Brittany said kissing Quinn's hand. Santana came out with a bag of Quinn's new toys.

"Okay one more stop then we gotta go back to the hotel to get ready for rehearsals" Quinn pouted at the thought.

"But tirwed!" Quinn whined. "No wanna rehearse," she added with a stamp of the foot. Brittany sighed and took Quinn's hand.

"Maybe a nap after but we have to rehearse baby," Brittany said leading then out of the store.

Quinn whined again, but didn't say anything as the got in the cab and rode to a grocery store. Quinn looked at the seat in the shopping cart. "Tana, Britty I sit in dere?" She asked.

Brittany nodded and lifted Quinn into the seat. It was nearly a tight fit but Quinn was comfortable. She played with Santana's fingers who was pushing the cart. Quinn babbled quietly then laced her fingers with Santana's. Quinn kicked her legs and relaxed as they went and picked up a package of adult diapers Quinn blushed a bit but ultimatly smiled.

"Need Quinnie foods" She said referring to a few toddler snacks she liked to munch on.

"Quinnie wanna chose them?" Brittany asked as they walked to the food aisle. Quinn nodded and looked around, smiling as she found her favorite snacks! Quinn pointed eagerly.

"Anything else needed?" Brittany placed a larger amount of snacks in the cart - that should keep Quinn happy.

Quinn shook her head "Back now" Santana and Brittany nodded and went to check out getting strange looks from the clerk but they disappeared with one glare from Santana.

By the time they got back to the hotel Quinn had fallen asleep. Santana had managed to get her awake enough to walk her into the hotel but as soon as the elevator doors closed she was asleep on Santana. They hoped no one would be in their shared hotel room so they'd be able to look after Quinn and hide the stuff.

Santana checked to see the room was clear before signaling Brittany to bring Quinn into their room of the suite. Once inside Brittany laid Quinn on the bed and got a diaper on her. While she napped Santana and Brittany packed up a bag for rehearsals.

Santana stood by the bed as she watched Quinn. She was confused and had no idea what she was doing. All she knew was she had to keep Quinn safe and if that meant treating her as a child, she'd try it.

"You're thinking too loud," Brittany said and placed a pacifier in Quinn's mouth. Quinn immediately started sucking and smiled behind it.

Santana fidgeted "Are you sure all of this?" She asked.

Brittany nodded "I'm positive"

"I don't know how to do this," Santana confessed. She sighed and sat beside Quinn, rubbing the girl's back.

"You just go with it," Brittany smiled and Quinn and placed a blanket over her. "I'm here to help, plus it's new to us all,"

"What's gonna happen when we get back to Lima?"

Brittany shrugged "We'll report her parents to police and I'll see if my dad can work her case" Brittany shrugged.

"But what if it goes wrong and she has to go back them!? They beat the hell out of her!"

"She won't ever go back to that place," Brittany said pulling Santana into a hug. "She'll stay at one of our places okay?" Santana nodded slightly then turned back to Quinn.

"We should wake her, we need to get to rehearsals," Santana sat next to Quinn and gently shook her.

Quinn whined "Sweepy"

"I know sweetie you can nap more after rehearsals okay?" Quinn sat up looking adorable with her sleep tossed hair.

"Let's get you changed and ready" Santana said pulling her up.

"Lion?"

"You wanna take lion with you?" Quinn nodded and held it to her face, covering her pacifier.

"Come on sleepy head," Brittany said helping Quinn up from the bed. Quinn whined again an held onto her lion tightly.

"Shh baby girl you're okay" Brittany cooed. She laid Quinn back down and changed her diaper. "You wanna wear big girl panties to rehearsal?" She asked.

Quinn shook head quickly. Getting up, she crawled over to her bag and got out one of her nighttime pull ups and gave it to Brittany.

"I'll find something which will cover it up," Santana walked to Quinn's bag and looked through her clothes. A dress would do, right?

Brittany changed Quinn into the pull up then kissed the blonde's nose. She held out her hand to Quinn then motion to the pacifier.

"I don't think you want to take that to rehearsals q-bear,"

Tears formed in pretty hazel eyes Quinn's adult mind knew why she couldn't have her binky in rehearsal but her little mind was confused. She wanted it! It was hers "My binky," she whined.

Brittany pouted and stood Quinn up.

"But what if you lose it or it gets dirty?" Quinn shook her head and covered her mouth. She was keeping it. Santana walked over to the two and held up a dress for Quinn.

Quinn went to Santana and put her arms up so she could be dressed. "Mommy tryin' take binky" she tattled. Santana pulled the dress over Quinn's head and pouted at her sympathetically

"She'll give it back after rehearsals baby"

"Mommy?" Brittany titled her head in confusion. Quinn hid behind Santana blushed. It had slipped out! Santana just shrugged and let Quinn hide.

"Mommy promises to give it back as soon as we finish," Brittany said softly, prying Quinn away from Santana.

"I would love to be your mommy" Brittany said gently pulling Quinn to her arms "you want me as your mommy?" Quinn nodded then pointed to Santana

"Mami" she pouted.

"I'll think about it," Santana said softly and walked to the mirror to check herself over. Being a 'mami' at her age was daunting and she wasn't too sure. Quinn looked up at Brittany, tears once again forming in her eyes.

"Tana no like me?" Quinn whispered as her bottom lip quivered.

Brittany frowned and sat with Quinn on her lap holding her close "oh no sweet girl, no she's just not sure she's ready to be a mommy yet" Quinn cuddled up to Brittany, that was a feeling she knew all to well. "Maybe for now you can call her Auntie Tana?"

Quinn nodded "Auntie Tana," Santana walked over to Quinn and took her hands, she kissed the blonde's nose eliciting a giggle from the girl.

"Auntie Tana," Santana nodded and looked at Brittany. "You guys ready?" Quinn slowly took out her pacifier and handed it to Brittany then ran to the door.

"Bye bye!" Quinn nodded. Santana and Brittany giggled.

"Shoes first little miss" Brittany said picking them up and walking over to sat down with her feet out in front of her so Brittany could put her shoes on. After Brittany toed up her sneakers she pulled Quinn to her feet. "All ready now!"

Quinn grabbed Brittany's hand and held it tightly as they walked out the door. Santana stood the other side of Quinn, smiling as she swung their hands.

"Are you sure you can't see the pull-up?" Quinn said quietly, turning her head slightly to look behind it.

Brittany dug through her dance bag "You wanna put these leggings on?"

Quinn nodded quickly and Brittany pulled her into a bathroom and helped her get them on. "There no now one will be able to tell" she assured her kissing her forehead.

"Thanks mommy," Quinn whispered and hugged Brittany. They joined Santana and walked into rehearsals. Quinn had a death grip on both Santana's and Brittany's hand. Quinn knew she had to be her normal self, but being little is the only way she felt safe. She decided on no talking.

"Everything is fine" Brittany whispered to her. Rehearsals started and Quinn's dancing was a bit sloppy her movements being a bit toddlerish. Brittany and Santana stood so no one could notice.

Quinn had enough of dancing and she just want to sit with her lion. Walking over to Brittany she tugged on her arm and motioned towards the dancer's bag.

"Mommy lion!" She begged once she made sure no one was looking.

Brittany sighed she really didn't want Quinn to get made fun of so she simply told Mr. Schue Quinn wasn' t feeling well and was gonna take Quinn back to their room. Brittany took Quinn's hand and her bag and led her out to the hallway. "You wanna go back to the room?"

"No mommy, lion!" Quinn reached for the bag and tried to grab her lion. Brittany quickly gave it to her and smiled when Quinn cuddled up against her.

"Come on lets go back to our room," Brittany said, gently the pushing the girl. Quinn looked up then back at the door.

"Auntie Tana?" Quinn asked with a pout.

"She'll be up a little bit sweetie" Brittany told her "I think you need a nap" Quinn nodded.

"Nappytime" she yawned. "Mommy will you turn on 'toons?"

"Maybe after you're nap, okay?" Brittany said leading her into their room. Quinn pouted and walked straight to her mommy's bed.

"I sleep here uh huh," Quinn nodded and kicked off her shoes, climbing under the covers.

Brittany gave Quinn her pacifier back and the sleepy blonde quickly slipped it into her mouth sucking contently, hugging her lion closer her eyes began to flutter. Brittany sat next to her on the bed and began to play with her hair and hum soothingly and Quinn was asleep with in minutes. While Quinn napped Brittany rehearsed her dance steps.

Santana smiled at the sight she walked into. Brittany dancing while Quinn slept, it was the cutest thing. Santana quietly made her way over to Quinn and laid beside her. She stroked the blonde hair and continued to watch Brittany dance. Quinn automatically cuddled into Santana, enjoying the warmth of someone holding her.

Brittany finished the routine and walked over to the girls in the bed and cuddled into Quinn's other side rubbing her back. "She's so sweet isn't she?" she whispered

"The sweetest" Santana agreed.

Quinn stirred a little and cuddled into Santana as much as she could. Santana smiled and kissed her head as she did so.

"Mommy," Quinn sighed and took hold of Santana's shirt. Santana looked at the hand then gently began to move it.

"I thinks she wants you Britt," Santana had managed to move Quinn's hand but the blonde frowned. Brittany shook her head and tapped Santana's hand.

"Leave it, she's comfortable,"

Santana nodded putting her hand a top Quinn's smiling. So maybe being a "mami" wouldn't be so hard especially to a sweet baby girl like Quinn who only wanted love and affection. "Not Mommy sweetie it's Auntie Tana"

But it'll take time. Quinn smiled and slowly opened her eyes, happy that her Auntie Tana was finally here.

"Hi," Quinn said groggily, she rubbed her eyes and shifted slightly. When she felt someone behind her she immediately turned around, grinning as she saw her mommy.

Santana smiled "Hi there little lion" Santana cooed.

Brittany smiled with Quinn's happy greeting "Hi baby girl!" did you have a good nap!" Quinn sat up and nodded.

"Good nappytimes mommy" she rubbed her eyes "Toon's now Mommy"

Brittany laughed and rolled her eyes playfully. She turned on the TV and turned the cartoons on. Quinn leant against her mommy and stared contently at the TV.

"Mr Schue asked if you were coming back down," Santana said quietly to Brittany.

Brittany glanced down at Quinn "I would but I can't leave her here alone" she said stroking Quinn's hair "And she's not ready to be big yet" Santana nodded in understanding.

"Do you think she'll be up for team dinner tonight?" she asked

"I guess, but we'll have to ask her," Brittany gently tapped Quinn's shoulder but was shooed away. She was busy watching cartoons!

"Quinnie, look at mommy for a second," Quinn continued to ignore Brittany and Santana. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV up.

Brittany took the remote back and turned the TV off which earned her a pout from the blonde toddler on the bed "Mommy needs to ask you something Quinnie, you need to listen when mommy talks or you'll get put in time out, understand?" Quinn nodded sadly.

"Now the glee club is going to meet for dinner later do you think you're up for going?" she asked.

"I little though," Quinn looked down and played with her dress. Honestly she never wanted to be big Quinn again.

"Would little Quinn like to go?" Santana asked and lifted the blonde's head up. "Auntie Tana sure would love to sit with Quinnie!"

Quinn looked up excitedly "Otay I go!" she said hugging Santana "But I gotta sit 'tween Mommy an' Auntie Tana" she said firmly

Brittany chuckled "Of course baby girl right between mommy and Tana" Quinn smiled brightly and cuddled between the two of them.

"Do they have crayons there? And Menus to cowor?"

"I'm sure we can sort that out," Santana smiled and tickled Quinn's stomach. Quinn giggled and crawled away from Santana, hiding behind Brittany. Tickling sucked! Quinn took her pacifier and threw it at Santana.

"No," Quinn said seriously then hid back behind Brittany.

Santana frowned "Quinnie? Are you okay?" she asked "Tana didn't know you didn't like tickles sweetie"

Quinn peaked out from behind Brittany "It otay Auntie Tana"

"Could Auntie Tana get a hug?" Quinn immediately crawled out from behind Brittany and launched herself in Santana's arms.

"Don't gotta ask for hug!" Quinn hugged Santana tightly, almost squeezing her.

Santana grinned "Thank you sweet girl" she cooed in her ear, then she gasped "You mean Auntie Tana get Quinnie hugs whenever!" Quinn nodded, happily kissing Santana's cheek.

"Wow, I'm one lucky auntie!" Quinn giggled and held her hand out to Brittany.

"Mommy, what we do?" She asked, smiling when Brittany kissed each of her fingers. "bored mommy!"

"Hmm it is probably kind of boring in here for a little girl huh?" Brittany said stroking Quinn's face. Quinn pouted with a nod Brittany looked thoughtfully "Well I guess we can turn your cartoons back on or maybe go for a swim in the hotel pool"

Quinn shook her head at the mention of the pool and pointed to the TV.

"Toons mommy," She whispered and gripped Brittany's arm. Brittany shared a worried glance with Santana then turned on the TV, hoping to get Quinn settled.

Quinn laid het head on Brittany's shoulder then placed her pacifier back in her mouth and lost herself in the cartoons again. Sophia the First was on that made her very happy, she loved Sophia!

Brittany and Santana chuckled as they watched Quinn. Brittany stayed with Quinn while Santana checked no one else would be in the room. She locked the door and stood in front of Quinn blocking her view from the TV.

Quinn pouted at "Auntie Tana noooooo I watching Sophia!" She whined kicking her feet.

Brittany gave Quinn a stern look "Listen to you Auntie Tana Quinn"

Santana gave Quinn a stern look, the girl immediately stopping pouting as she did so.

"Thank you," Santana smiles and knelt in front of Quinn. "You have to be quiet now okay? Some of the girls are back,"

Quinn got really nervous very quickly and immediately crawled into Brittany's lap "Mommy what if dey meanie?" She whimpered. Quinn looked up at her getting teary again.

"Mommy won't let them baby girl" Brittany promised

"But I was a meanie to dem.."

"Auntie Tana will kick their butts," Santana nodded and took a seat next to Brittany. Quinn smiled lightly and wiped her tears.

"Make suwe you kick their butts so hard!" Quinn added.

Santana laughed "of course baby girl" Quinn giggled and Brittany did too.

"Mommy can have a snacky?" She asked cutely "I hungwy"

"I'll get you something," Santana smiled and walked over to the bags placed by the bed. They hadn't bothered unloading them yet so Santana had to dig through each bag to find one of Quinn's snack. She walked back to Quinn and held up two packets for Quinn to chose from.

"Both?" Quinn asked, putting on her cutest smile.

Santana barely gave in but held her ground "We're gonna have dinner soon Q-Bear so how bout one now and one after"

Quinn pouted but she nodded "Otay I wan those ones!" She said pointing to the little freeze dried yogurt bites.

Santana smiled then tossed the other snack aside. She opened the packet and handed it to Quinn before sitting back down beside her.

"After your snack we gotta get ready," Brittany spoke up. "So I don't know if you'd want a bath and want me to help you," Brittany rambled on. Sure she'd changed Quinn twice but bathing could be a different matter.

Quinn pouted and shook her head "baf onwy befire bedtime!" The couple times she'd played by herself baths were saved as calming thing before she went to bed.

Brittany giggled "Of course silly Mommy!"

Quinn smiled and continued to munch on her snacks. She leant into Brittany and enjoyed the warmth radiating from her new mommy. She couldn't believe how easy it was to just let go and be little, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

Santana reached out and stole a couple of Quinn's yogurt bites. Quinn glared at her and turned around on Brittany's lap.

"Mine!" Quinn said as she hugged her snacks protectively.

Santana pouted "Aw don't you wanna share with Auntie Tana?" Quinn kept pouting at her and shook her head.

"Quinnie snacks!"

Santana pouted more and covered her face. She let out a fake sob which grabbed Quinn's attention. The blonde immediately crawled from Brittany's lap and held out the snacks to Santana.

"Don't cry tana," Quinn cooed.

Santana sniffled a little and pretended to wipe her tears and took a few more then kissed Quinn's nose. Quinn giggled.

"Thank you for sharing mija" Brittany gave Santana a playful glare.

"Maybe we need to get some of those for you so you don't have to take them from the baby" she teased.

"I simply borrowed a few," Santana nodded and ate the few she had in her hand. "I can't help how delicious they taste!" Quinn nodded in agreement and quickly finished her snacks.

"So good!" The blonde added.

Brittany kissed Quinn's cheek "Alright my precious girl let's get you dressed and ready for dinner" she pulled Quinn off the couch and over to her bag. She held up two dresses, one pink and the other yellow 'Which one Quinnie?"

"Pink!" Quinn said as she pointed to said dress. "But still wear mommy's leggings?" She asked looking at Santana then Brittany. Both nodded and Brittany laid the dress on the bed.

"Right you," Brittany smiled and Quinn's dress over her head then motioned to the bed. "Lay down," Quinn nodded and laid on her back. She reached back for her lion and pulled it to her chest. Santana walked to bed with another of Quinn's pull-ups and looked at Brittany.

"Can I?" Santana asked softly. She needed to do it soon if she was to be a mami.

Brittany nodded and stepped aside going beside Quinn.

"Quinnie Auntie Tana is going to change you this time okay?" Brittany said brushing Quinn's hair from her eyes.

"Auntie Tana!" Quinn cheered kicking her feet.

Santana smiled and blowed lightly on Quinn's stomach. Quinn laughed loudly and Santana quickly got to work on changing her.

"Okay I think that's right," Santana mumbled to herself then looked at Quinn who was looking at Santana with adoration.

"Good job Tana!" Quinn sat up and held her arms out to Santana. As Quinn sat up, Brittany noticed a few bruises on Quinn's back and side. She was definitely not going back to her family. Santana hugged Quinn and kissed her head.

"Okay Q arms up" Santana said tickling her sides Quinn giggled and lifted ger arms revealing a whole mosaic of bruises on her sides Santana felt sick upon seeing them. She covered it up and pulled the dress over Quinn's head and tied the bow in the back. "There we go!"

Quinn beamed at Santana then jumped off the bed, she span around and watched the dress move. She felt like a princess! Quinn was too busy to notice the worried glances that Brittany and Santana shared. Brittany moved over to Santana and pulled her into a hug.

"We'll get some cream for them," Brittany whispered and pulled back from the hug. Santana nodded and smiled as she watched Quinn.

"Mommies turn to get dresswed!" Quinn announced loudly. Santana put her finger over her lips, reminding the girl to stay quiet.

Quinn's eye grew wide and she nodded going to mimic Santana. Brittany took Quinn's hands "Mommy and Auntie Tana are going to get dressed while we get ready I need you to be a good girl okay?"

Quinn jumped back on the bed "I be good Mommy!"

"Good Quinnie," Brittany praised and kissed the blonde's head before searching through her own bag. Quinn smiled and grabbed her lion. She crawled up to the top of the bed and looked around for something to do. This hotel room was boring! Quinn's eyes widened as she spotted the other snacks Santana had thrown on the bed. She looked around and made sure her mommy and Santana weren't looking before she grabbed the packet. She hid the packet under the blanket Brittany had bought her and got to the task of trying to open them.

The blonde pouted and looked at her lion. It was hard to be quiet and open them! Quinn looked up as she heard Brittany move close the bathroom door. Santana was too busy humming to herself as she fixed her hair so this was the perfect chance to open them! Quinn quickly ripped the packet open and immediately grabbed a handful.

Quinn quietly munched on her cereal puffs trying not to make a mess but a few got stuck to her dress anyway she quickly finished her handful and went for another however when she reached in the bag her mommy started to walk towards the bed!

Quinn panicked and quickly hid the packet in her pull-up. She pouted when she felt them spill out but she couldn't give it away.

"Okay Quinnie, you ready?" Brittany asked. Quinn nodded and grabbed her mommy's hands as she helped off of bed. Brittany raised an eyebrow as she felt the stickiness on her hand.

"Your hands are awfully sticky," Brittany said. Quinn's eyes widen. Uh oh. Quinn shrugged and gave her mommy an innocent look before running over to Santana.

"Oh yeah I meant to clean her hands after her snack" Santana said digging around for the baby wipes. Pulling one out she wiped up the little girls hands. "There all clean" Quinn sighed with relief. She might actually get away with this!

"Thankies Tana!" Quinn smiled in triumph and walked back over to Brittany. She held up her hands and smiled wide. "Clean!" Brittany laughed and took her hands. She looked down at the blonde's dress to check it over then raised her eyebrows as she saw the cereal puffs attached to her dress.

"Quinnie, why are there snacks all over you?" Brittany asked on a calm but assertive tone. Quinn panicked.

"Uh..I..I dunno mommy!" Brittany brushed the cereal puffs from her dress then placed her hands on her hips.

"It's not nice to lie, Quinn," Brittany said sternly. Quinn pouted. Busted. Quinn looked down at her feet and once again shrugged.

"I guess dey always der mommy," Quinn whispered. She was going to try get out of this.

Brittany nodded "Okay well when you feel like telling Mommy the truth you let me know" she took Quinn's hand again and led her out of the room.

Quinn pouted "I ated some when you and Tana getting ready" she said eyes downcast. She wasn't out to tell her she stowed them away in her pull ups.

"Quinn you were told no more snacks til after Dinner" Santana chimed in.

"Gots bored," Quinn mumbled and stayed close to Brittany. She's in trouble.

"Once we get back we'll talk about your punishment, okay?" Brittany said quietly. Quinn nodded and continued to look down as they walked to the elevator. Quinn was glad no one else was around, she was sad.

Brittany and Santana held Quinn's hands still as they walked into the restaurant everyone turned to stare at them.

"What's going on with you three?" Mercedes asked accusingly

"None of your business!" Santana snapped back finding a place for Quinn to sit. Quinn frowned as she noticed everyone was staring and once again her grip tightened on Brittany and Santana's hands.

"Quinn, are you okay? You've been terribly quiet this whole day," Rachel asked. Quinn sat down and nodded. She looked at Brittany with a sad expression. Brittany took a seat beside her and grabbed her hand under the table.

"She's fine," Santana sent a glare towards Rachel.

Rachel huffed at Santana "Quinn is perfectly capable for answering for herself Santana"

"She has a sore throat and is trying to conserve her voice Rachel" Brittany butted in keeping a protective hold on Quinn. Quinn nodded slightly at Rachel and the girl, content with the answer, went back to talking with a few other members.

"It's okay Q-bear," Brittany whispered, stroking the blonde's hand with her thumb. Quinn moved closer to Brittany. She wish she could just cuddle Brittany and ignore everyone else around them.

"Remember, I'll kick their butts," Santana said hoping to cheer Quinn up.

Quinn giggled a little. She tugged at Brittany's sleeve getting her attention "I wanna cowor" she whispered. When the waitress came back Brittany quietly requested a children's menu and some crayons. It was overlooked for Brittany to ask for something like that but when she handed it to Quinn a few brow's rose in suspicion.

Quinn got to work colouring the menu, her tongue sticking out in concentration. Brittany rubbed Quinn's lower back being careful of the bruises.

"What?" Santana asked as she noticed Rachel staring with a displeased look.

Rachel rolled her eyes "Santana Quinn is sitting there coloring like some sort of over grown child, what do expect?"

Santana was growing angry "Leave it alone Rachel if it was your business I'd tell you but it's not so just shut up and don't worry about it" she snapped. Rachel was going to argue but a glint in Santana's eye stopped her. The coloring had relieved Quinn of her early nerves and she relaxed, then she realized she needed to go potty! She was in big trouble now!

"What's up Q-bear?" Brittany asked as Quinn sent her a panicked looked. Quinn squirmed on her seat. She couldn't go in her pull-up, she was a big girl and they hadn't packed any spare, but she couldn't go to the toilets alone!

"Potty," Quinn whispered and quickly crossed her legs. Brittany looked around then stood up.

"Come on," Brittany smiled, holding her hand out to Quinn. The blonde quickly took it then waited to be lead to the bathroom.

Brittany discretely took Quinn into the family restroom "Wow Quinnie you're a big girl for telling Mommy you had to potty!" she said pulling down Quinn's pull-up. Her brows furrowed at the mashed up and melted puffs in Quinn's pants. Quinn hopped up on the toilet seat trying to look as sweet as she could.

"I guess we found out where the puffs went," Brittany took the packet and tossed them aside. Quinn giggled quietly and stepped out of her pull-up.

"Oopsy?" Quinn said innocently. Brittany shook her head and helped Quinn up.

"I haven't forget about your punishment," Quinn pouted at this but nodded. "Do you think you can handle no pull-up for a while baby? We didn't bring any with us,"

Quinn looked a little scared but she nodded. She could do it! After dinner they'd just head back to the suite right? She could make it that long! "Yeah Mommy I can do it!" she nodded determinedly. She finished up her business and hopped up pulling up the leggings. "All finished mommy!"

"Good girl!" Brittany praised and lead her to the sink. She turned the tap on and squirted some soap on Quinn's hands then helping the girl wash them. Quinn smiled wide and giggled at the bubbles appearing on her hand. But they soon disappeared because Brittany held the girl's hands under the tap. Brittany gathered some tissues and dried Quinn's hands. They quietly walked back to the table, Quinn holding Brittany's arm tightly as they did so.

No one noticed them this time to distracted by the pizza that had delivered to the table Quinn gasped in her seat happily "Mommy Pizza!" she crowed happily forgetting she was surrounded by her teammates "I wan cheese!"

As Brittany grabbed a slice for pizza for Quinn everyone turned to smiled wide and took a large bite of the pizza. Pizza was her fave!

"Did she just call you mommy?" Mercedes scoffed. Brittany simply nodded and grabbed a few slices for herself and one more for Quinn. Quinn ate happily, ignoring the stares.

"That is so messed up!" Mercedes said looking disgusted.

"You do not need to parade your kinky lifestyle about, that is deplorable!" Rachel shrieked.

"Both of you shut up!" Santana barked. "This isn't some kink, okay?" She added, she was glad Quinn was distracted for the time being. "This is something far from that and it doesn't concern you,"

Brittany frowned at the stares and wrapped a protective arm around Quinn. Quinn smiled up at her mommy and offered her some of her pizza which Brittany happily took a bite from. Quinn giggled and continued to munch on her pizza while all the big kids talked. They we're so boring but nor her Mommy or Auntie Tana!

"What is it then?" Rachel pried.

"It is none of your concern Rachel!" Santana bit back.

"Is Quinn one those people that likes being a baby?" Rachel asked. Quinn reached for another piece of pizza and smiled up at Rachel.

"Its," Brittany paused, trying to think of the best thing to say. "It's what she needs, okay?" Quinn looked at Brittany with sauce all around her mouth and giggled. Brittany shook her head and smiled, grabbing a tissue to wipe Quinn's face.

Rachel suprised everyone and squealed "That is so adorable!"

She smiled at Quinn "you are just a cute little cutie aren't you!?" She cooed

Quinn giggled and hid her face in Brittany's shoulder. Brittany and Santana both raised an eyebrow at Rachel's actions.

"Hey don't hide!" Rachel pouted. Quinn peeked at Rachel then hid again.

"She's shy," Brittany added.

Rachel peeked "Can I color with Quinn?" she asked. Quinn came out and smiled.

"Y..yeah" she smiled and handed her a green crayon Rachel helped her color the menu and had listened to Quinn chat away. "You're nice I like you" Quinn said smiling at her.

"Well I like you too," Rachel smiled and placed the crayon down. "I think we did a great job!" Quinn smiles and nodded. Santana had been watching Rachel the whole time, trying to work out if she was teasing. Brittany poked Santana and rolled her eyes. Like hell she wasn't ready to be a mami.

Quin turned to Brittany and Santana "Look what me an' Rae did!" she said bouncing in her seat a little.

"Woah beautiful!" Brittany cooed taking the picture in her hands.

"Mommy I really like Rae Rae she's nice" she put on a big smile "And pretty!" she added a little quieter with a blush glancing shyly back to Rachel.

Rachel smiled wide and winked at Quinn. Quinn giggled then hugged Brittany tightly.

"Mommy?" Quinn asked as she pulled away from the hug. "Stop the people staring," she pouted motioning to the rest of the table watching the interaction between Rachel and Quinn.

Brittany shrugged "I don't know baby girl maybe they're all just jealous because they aren't as cute as you" she said while glaring at her teammates.

Puck looked angrily "What the hell is wrong with you Q!?" he yelled. At this Quinn burst into tears.

"What the hell Puck!? What's wrong with You!? Do you enjoy making little girls cry" Santana spat.

"She's not some little girl!" Puck laughed. "What's going on is freaking ridiculous!" Before he was able to say anything else Rachel had slapped him, the whole table fell silent.

"Shut it, Puckerman," Rachel said angrily. Brittany had managed to calm Quinn down and now only sniffles where coming from the girl. Santana tried to get Quinn to look up but to no avail.

"Come on baby, look up for mami,"

Quinn looked up "M..Mami?" she asked.

Santana smiled "yeah baby girl your Mami." she said. Quinn climbed into her lap.

"We go now?" she asked tearfully "But bring Rae Rae like Rae Rae" she nodded pointing to Rachel "No meanies dough uh uh no like dems"

"Sure baby," Santana smiled and stood Quinn up before standing up herself. "Let's go," Brittany grabbed Quinn's hand and lead her out of the restaurant, Rachel following behind. Santana glared at the rest of the table.

"You have no idea what is going on with Quinn," she kept her voice low so just the table could hear. "So keep your mouths shut or I will not hold back neither will snix," Santana grabbed the crayons since she knew Quinn would get bored. "That's a promise,"

Quinn walked timidly with Brittany "Momma it baf times now?" She asked.

"I think so sweetie pie" Brittay nodded.

Quinn looked at Rachel "Rae play aftew bafs?"

"Well Quinnie still has a punishment in store," Quinn pouted then sighed defiantly. "But after time out she can sing or read to you, okay?" Brittany looked to Rachel who nodded, sending a reassuring smile to Quinn.

"Okay we ready?" Santana said as she caught up to them. Brittany nodded and they walked back to the hotel.

Brittany nodded "Time Out Bath Time and then some play time with Rae before bed time"

X

Back in the room Brittany stood Quinn in the corner for her time out "Stay here until you're told to come out"

Quinn pouted and played with her dress as she stood in the corner. What was she supposed to do now? The corner was so boring! Quinn rocked back and forth on her feet. She wished she still had those puffs!

Brittany held in a laugh as she watched Quinn. She walked to the bathroom and ran a bath, filling it with loads of bubbles.

After the bath was ready Brittany let Quinn out of the corner and led her into the bathroom. "Okay little one in you go" Brittany encouraged" Quinn giddly hopped in the water splashing it over the side a little.

"Opps baby" Brittany said trying to settle her.

Quinn giggled and looked up at the doorway, splashing the water a little as she noticed her mami standing there. Santana smiled but then gave her a stern look. Quinn nodded and splashed herself, being careful to not get any water on the floor. Brittany took this time to get a better look at the dozen of bruises covering Quinn's side and back.

"Hey baby, do these hurt?" Brittany asked softly. She placed her hand on Quinn's back.

Brittany continued to was Quinn gently gazing at her with concern. Quinn looked a little scared but then she remembered she was with her Mommy and that no one would hurt her. "Yeah Mr. Russel did those" she whispered "but he gets mad when I cry cause ob dem,"

Brittany frowned and placed the cloth down. She grabbed a towel and held it out for Quinn to step into.

"Well you're not gonna get hurt now," Brittany said softly and Quinn stood up. The towel was immediately wrapped around the girl and Brittany pulled her into a hug. "And you an cry whenever you need too,"

"I love you Mommy" Quinn whispered nuzzling Brittany's shoulder. Brittany kissed Quinn's temple.

"I love you too baby girl" She cooed in her ear.

Brittany carried Quinn out into the room and laid her on the bed "okay let's get you in your jammies!"

Quinn smiled and looked at Rachel and Santana. She felt so safe here. Quinn grabbed her lion and cuddled him as she was changed into nightwear.

"Rae play!" Quinn begged crawling over to Rachel. "Sing sing!"

Rachel smiled fondly and wrapped her arms around Quinn making them comfortable on the double bed.

_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,_

_Smiles await you when you rise._

_Sleep,_

_Pretty baby don't you cry _

_And I will sing a lullaby_

_Cares you know not_

_therefore sleep._

_While over you watch I'll keep_

_Sleep,_

_Pretty darling don't you cry_

_And I will sing a lullaby_

By the time Rachel had finished singing, Quinn was clutching her shirt, fast asleep. Rachel smiled and looked towards Brittany and Santana who had been staring at them with awe.

"Thanks," Brittany whispered as she walked over to the bed. Rachel didn't want to move at all. She was comfy with Quinn cuddled her up to her but she knew she had to move.

"No problem I'm just glad she likes me" Rachel smiled while she played with Quinn's hair "Sorry that I accused you of having some weird kink"

"S'okay" Brittany shrugged "you didn't know" Rachel tried to detach Quinn from her but that resulted in whines and whimpers from Quinn.

Brittany smiled and laid behind Quinn, rubbing her back lightly as Rachel slowly moved from her grip. Quinn immediately turned over and cuddled into the warm body behind her. Rachel clicked a few muscles before she spoke.

"Do you guys need anything?" she asked. Santana moved to sit beside the two blonde's. "I'd love to help her out,"

"Well we'll probably need a babysitter every once in awhile" Brittany said. Santana came out of the bathroom after finishing a shower.

"I'd like to throw her a birthday party/ baby shower just so people can bring her little stuff" she said with a shrug. Rachel's face lit up and she clasped her hands together.

"That'd be perfect!" She began making lists in her head of all the things they'd need. "I'd be more than happy to help out!" Santana rolled her eyes and kissed Quinn's forehead.

"I just want to be sure the rest of glee club is cool with it" Santana added.

"Noah will not be invited that's for sure!" Brittany said.

Rachel nodded "I'll see what I can do about the rest" Rachel was about to speak once more but was disrupted by Quinn's whimpering.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," She whispered before walking to her own room. Brittany and Santana nodded then looked to Quinn. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she was whimpering. Brittany cooed things to her while Santana rubbed the girl's arm.

"Daddy stop!" Quinn called in her sleep "stop! Stop!" She started to thrash about. "Mommy help me Mommy please! Mommy!"

Brittany held her tight "Shh shh Quinn it's just a dream just a dream"

Quinn quieted down as Brittany spoke. She continued to move around but only slightly. Santana laid behind her and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist.

"Mommy and Mami are here, we got you, you're safe," She cooed.

Quinn calmed down her nightmares leaving her. Her thumb subconsciously slid her thumb into her mouth sucking calmly.

X

When Quinn woke up she found herself cuddled between her two mommies. She giggled at their bed hair and slowly slid out from their embrace. Quinn yawned and rubbed her eyes as she stumbled two find Rachel.

"Rae," She whispered walking into another room. "Achie I wet," She whined, way too tired for hide and seek.

Rachel woke up when she heard Quinn calling her. "Wh..what is it sweetheart?" She mumbled.

"Wet" Quinn whined again getting frustrated she just wanted her diaper changed!

"We...oh!" Rachel whispered "let's go change you then." Rachel fumbled into the other room found the changing supplies then took Quinn into the bathroom.

Quinn yawned and leant into Rachel, pouting when she was moved to lay down.

"Mommies sleepy," She whispered, reaching up to rub her eyes. "I pway!" Quinn nodded. Rachel nodded, not full awake as she change Quinn.

Once Quinn was all changed she hopped up "We pway Rae?"

"No Quinnie it's sleepy time now" Rachel said leading her back to bed.

"I sleep In Achie's bed?" she asked. Rachel nodded

"Sure honey I can sing you another song"

"Paci Rae," Quinn yawned settling into Rachel's bed. Rachel playfully rolled her eyes and went to the other room. She dug around in the bags and pulled out a new pacifier, placing it in her mouth briefly before giving it to Quinn. As soon as she slipped the pacifier into Quinn's mouth she was fast asleep. Rachel carefully laid beside Quinn and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

X

The next morning Santana woke with a start. Where was Quinn!? "Quinn!?" She called out raising of bed "where are you!? Baby Girl!?" She got out of bed and checked the bathroom. Nothing "Britt wake up I can't find Quinn!"

"What?" Brittany yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Santana was now beyond the state of panic as she paced the room.

"Quinn's gone!" At this Brittany jumped out of bed.

"Go ask Rachel if she's seen her," Santana nodded and ran into the other room, not caring about the others that where asleep.

"Rachel have yo..." she stopped mid sentence seeing the blonde curled up next to Rachel sleeping peacefully. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She returned to their room "She's with Rachel" she sighed.

Brittany sighed in relief and laid back down. She'd only been a mommy for a day but she felt so attached to Quinn, her baby.

"Is she okay?" Brittany asked. Santana sat down and smiled.

"Sound asleep cuddled into Rachel,"

Brittany giggled "Sounds like we have ourselves a bit of competition"

Santana poked ger side "I don't thinks so she maybe her Rae but we're her mommies"

Brittany nodded and grabbed Quinn's blanket. Sleep sounded good.

"Let's go wake her and get breakfast before the others," Santana poked Brittany's side where she was most ticklish. "and before Noah terrorizes her again," when Brittany didn't make a move, Santana started to tickle her.

"Up!" Santana demanded. Brittany laughed loudly and tried to push Santana's hands away.

Brittany hoped up and captured Santana's lips in a passionate kiss,Santana smiled into the kiss and laced her hand with Brittany's then pulled away taking her into the other room, bending down and gently waking Quinn. Quinn pouted and buried her face in Rachel's arm when she felt someone shake her.

"Come on baby, wake up," Brittany said softly, kneeling down beside the bed. She reached out and stroked Quinn's hair. Quinn lifted her head slightly to get her bearings. She turned around when she felt someone behind her then she smiled wide.

"Mommy!" She squealed in excitement, she missed her mommy!

Brittany gathered Quinn in her arms "shh baby we don't to wake everyone up." Quinn nodded.

"Otay mommy" she whispered. Brittany giggled and carried Quinn into their room.

"I hugry!" Quinn announced.

"Once you're dressed we're gonna get to breakfast before the big kids," Brittany smiled and sat on the bed holding Quinn. Quinn smiled and cuddled into Brittany.

"What we do today?" She asked playing with the ends of Brittany's hair.

"We can do whatever you want baby" Brittany cooed "But we have the competition tonight, do you think you're up to it?"

Quinn buried her face in Brittany's chest "I unno"

"Mommy and mami have to perform, so if you don't want to you gotta stay with Mr Schue, okay?" Quinn pouted and held onto her mommy even tighter. Brittany gathered the rest of the glee club had told their teacher about their..situation, but they didn't know how he would react.

"Hey, you're cuddling without mami?" Santana asked and placed Quinn's outfit on the bed. She crossed her arms and pouted.

Quinn reached out "Mami cuddle!" She demanded. Santana cuddled her on her other side kissing her cheek

"Aw thanks baby" she cooed. "Let's get you dressed sweet girl."

"I wanna wear jammies" Quinn whined.

"You want to wear your jammies out?" Santana raised an eyebrow then looked the outfit for Quinn. "But you'd look so so pretty in the outfit mami picked out," Once again Santana pouted earning a sigh from Quinn.

"Otay mami," Quinn crawled off Brittany's lap and stood up, pushing her pajama pants down. She giggled as she noticed her diaper on the wrong way. "Rae silly,"

Santana giggled too "Lay down baby you need to be changed anyway" Quinn scrambled up on the bed and laid back sucking her thumb.

"Mommy lion!" She said looking frantically for it. Brittany pulled said lion from under her leg and placed it on Quinn's stomach.

"Thanks mommy!" Quinn smiled wide and babbled to the lion as she was changed. Santana made a mental note to give Rachel a lesson on how to change a diaper. She was surprise Quinn hadn't complained about it earlier.

Quinn sat up and Santana lifted her shirt off tickling her cooing to her generally just making a game of getting her dressed. Quinn tugged at the bra Santana had put on her.

"Mami not comfy!" She whined. Santana looked to Brittany then back at Quinn. She removed the bra and poked her nose.

"What about a sports bra? That'll be real comfy," Brittany suggested, going through her own bag. Quinn nodded and gave her lion to Santana.

"For me?" Santana smiled and kissed the lions head. "Thank you baby," Quinn then grabbed the lion back and hugged it tight. Mami kisses make everyone happy.

Santana slipped to sports bra over Quinn's head followed by the leggings, skirt and shirt she had picked out. Quinn twirled around in her fluffy skirt "I pretty Mami?"

"Beautiful," Santana smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Quinn grinned and jumped back on the bed, pulling her lion into her chest once again. Brittany had managed to get changed and so was able to watch Quinn while Santana changed.

"Okay baby, everyone's asleep so extra quiet!" Brittany whispered. Quinn nodded seriously and placed a finger over her lips. As they walk past where Rachel was sleeping Quinn smiled while and leant over to grab her pacifier.

Brittany took Quinn's hand and skipped along "Mommy can I have milk in my bottle?" Brittany nodded.

"We'll go get some breakfast and and bring it to our room okay?"

"Otay mommy!" Quinn nodded, this sounded like fun!

Quinn smiled as she was lead down to breakfast, pacifier and lion in one hand while she held onto her mommy with her other hand.

Brittany had let Quinn choose her breakfast but Quinn got bored and went to go help her mami.

"Stay close to one of us, okay Quinnie?" Brittany chastised as they walked to the elevator. Both Santana and Brittany's hands were full with breakfast stuff. Quinn nodded and skipped just a little in front of her mommies.

Once back in the roon Santana got Quinn sat down at the small table in the room while Brittany sat out their food and filled Quinn's bottle with her milk.

"Here you go Quinnie" she cooed giving her the bowl of oatmeal.

"Thanks mommy," Quinn smiled and grabbed her spoon, feeding herself rather messily. Brittany and Santana laughed and ate their own breakfast while watching Quinn closely. Quinn soon sat back with her bottle and babbled quietly.

"No more oatmeal Q-bear?" Santana asked and Quinn quickly shook her head. Milk was way better.

After they finished their breakfast Brittany cleaned Quinn up and kissed her cheek. "Have you decided if you wanna perform tonight or not?" She asked rocking her back and forth. Quinn looked thoughtful.

"I wanna mommy!" She smiled sure she could be big long enough to perform her two songs.

"Yay baby!" Brittany smiled wide and picked Quinn up, spinning her around. Quinn giggled and held onto her mommy tightly. Performing with her mommies would be so cool!

"Wanna try your dress on?" Santana asked then laughed at the eager nod she received from Quinn.

Santana pulled out the dress from the closet and helped her slip into it. "Oh my aren't you beautiful!" Santana cooed. Quinn twirled and twirled until she fell on her bottom with a giggle jumped up and repeated it.

"Mommy! Mami! I'm bored I wanna play!" she state crossing her arms.

"What would you like to play baby?" Britt day asked standing in front of Quinn. "There isn't much we can do here," both Brittany and Quinn pouted.

"Plus the competitions soon quinnie," Santana added.

Quinn pouted "Pway! Pway! Pway!" she yelled stomping her feet "I wanna pway now!"

"Quinn that is not how we ask for things" Santana reprimanded. Quinn proceeded to throw herself to the ground in a full on temper tantrum.

It happened all too soon for Quinn to react. Santana had pulled the girl up to her feet and placed two swots to her backside which managed to stop the tantrum.

"I sorry," Quinn choked out. Santana nodded and pointed to the corner.

"Two minutes," Santana said sternly. Brittany looked around for something for Quinn to do. Another Quinn tantrum was not something she wanted to handle.

Quinn stood in the corner pouting she had to have a time out last night too! Once her time was up Santana let her out of the corner she gave her a big hug. "Sorry Mami" she apologized.

"I forgive you baby girl" She held Quinn in her arms rocking her for awhile letting her know she still loved her very very much, she had a feeling this wasn't something Judy had ever done because Quinn clung to her like sloth on a branch. She pulled back and went to Brittany hugging her too.

"Sorry Mommy" she mumbled "love you"

"Mommy you too my perfect girl" Brittany whispered. Quinn looked up eyes wide

"P..rfect?"

"You're absolutely perfect," Brittany whispered and kissed the side of Quinn's head. She pulled back then handed her the crayons Santana picked up last night.

"Go colour Rachie a picture, huh?" Brittany smiled and shooed Quinn to the table before placing paper in front of her.

"You my perfy mommies!" Quinn grinned. Despite being punished, she loved them so much.

Brittany smiled at her fondly she really was perfect in every way. Quinn sat coloring her picture sucking on her pacifier when Rachel let herself in "Morning ladies!" She greeted.

"Hey," Brittany smiled then turned her attention back to Quinn who was concentrating on her colouring. It had to be just right!

"And good morning to this little cutie," Rachel smiled as she hugged Quinn from behind. Quinn was about to protest but stopped when she noticed who it was.

"Rae!" She squealed happily.

"Hi there Quinnie whatchya doin?" Rachel asked sitting Quinn on her lap.

"I coworing...but you can'ts see it a surprise!" Quinn said covering the paper so Rachel couldn't see.

"A surprise for me!?" Rachel gasped.

Quinn nodded and leant forward to continue with her drawing. She kept the paper covered as she drew so Rachel wouldn't peak!

"Is she going to perform?" Rachel asked when she noticed what Quinn was wearing. Brittany nodded.

"She said she wants to, plus I'm sure she can be big Quinn for long enough,"

Rachel nodded "good it wouldn't be the same without her" Rachel ran her nails gently up and down Quinn's back humming softly. Quinn twisted around quickly giving Rachel the picture.

"Finished Rae!"Rachel laughed softly and took the picture.

"Oh wow," Rachel looked at the picture then at Quinn. Quinn tilted her head and waited for Rachel to reply. Did she like it? She worked so hard to make it the best picture ever! "It's a masterpiece, I love it!" Rachel placed the picture down and the blonde tightly.

Quinn smiled proudly. "Welcome Rae!" Rachel giggled and kissed Quinn's nose. "Rae I wanna play mommies say dere's nofing to do" she pouted.

Rachel looked thoughtful "Do you wanna go play in central park?" She asked playing with Quinn's hair.

"Pawk!" Quinn nodded egarly.

"Just you and Rae baby?" Brittany asked. Quinn nodded and quickly got up off of Rachel's lap.

"Now!" Quinn demanded and pointed to the door. Big kids are so slow! Brittany took Quinn's hand and lead her to the bed.

"You gotta change first, don't wanna get your pretty dress dirty, huh?" Brittany said softly, lifting the dress over her head.

While Brittany got Quinn dressed Santana was lecturing Rachel about how to look after Quinn. "Santana we will be just fine, I promise" she said with a smile taking Quinn's temporary diaper bag. "You ready Quinnie?" Rachel asked.

"Ready Rae!" Quinn took Rachel's hand and waved goodbye to her mommies. Brittany quickly ran over to Quinn and kissed her cheek softly.

"Be good for Rachie," She whispered. Quinn nodded and blew her mami a kiss as they left. Quinn stayed close to Rachel's side as they walked past the other glee kids.

Rachel glared as the walked passed them "Don't worry about them sweetheart" she whispered. As they left the room Quinn began to skip along.

"Rae do you have my lion?" Quinn asked quietly.

"I think your mami packed it in here," Quinn smiled and waited anxiously as Rachel look through the diaper bag. Rachel smiled and handed the beloved lion over to Quinn who felt much better now.

"What we do at pawk?" Quinn asked, chewing on one of the ears of the lion.

Rachel gently pulled the ears from Quinn's mouth earning her a big pout. "Well we can play on the playground or feed the ducks or go see the balloon man and get you a balloon animal there's lots of things we can do!"

"All dem!" Quinn smiled and walked just a little behind Rachel so she was able to chew on the ears again. Quinn's eyes lit up as they walked into Central Park, it was so pretty! Rachel led them to a deserted area and placed the bag down on the grass. Quinn stared at the ducks and giggled when a few waddled over to her.

"I think they know you've got food Quinnie," Rachel laughed and gave Quinn a handful of ripped up bread.

Quinn tossed the bread to the ducks and giggled as they gathered at her feet and at it "Lookie Rae! Lookie!" She squealed excitedly.

Rachel laughed "They must like you!"

"My mommy likes duckies Rae!"

"Your mommy got you a duck blanket," Rachel smiled and motioned to the blanket in the bag. Quinn dropped the rest of the bread and ran over to the bag.

"What mommy pack?" She smiled innocently at Rachel before looking back at the bag.

"Your blankie and your pacifier, a bottle, wipes, some diapers and an extra outfit" Rachel listed as she rummaged through the bag. Quinn's eyes widened

"Binky!" She said making grabbing motions with her hand "want it!"

"Please," Rachel gave Quinn a stern look as she held the pacifier.

"Please!" Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand. She wanted her pacifier and she wanted it now. Rachel released the pacifier and Quinn immediately slipped it in her mouth.

"Thankies Rae," Quinn smiled and snuggled up to Rachel.

Quinn sucked happily on her pacifier she really loved how made her feel. Calm and relaxed like nothing was bad in the world. "Wae we pay?" She asked around her binky.

"Sure quinnie," Rachel smiled and rubbed Quinn's arm. "Playground?" Quinn nodded and at the playground, luckily there weren't many kids so she could play without being nervous! Rachel repacked the bag and put it over her shoulder. She once again held Quinn's hand as they walked.

As soon as they reached the playground, Quinn ran over to the swings and demanded to be pushed! Rachel laughed and pushed Quinn but not too high Quinn was laughing and giggling wildly. Though there were a few people around But no one seemed to care that Quinn had a pacifier in her mouth. That made her happy.

"Highew Wae Highew!" Rachel laughed and pushed Quinn a little higher. Quinn leant back a little so she could smile at Rachel.

"Oh oh!" Quinn squealed and tried to stop the swing with her feet. Rachel quickly stopped it and look at Quinn.

"Are you okay quinnie?" Quinn nodded and pointed behind Rachel.

"Balloons!" Quinn smiled wide. She wanted a balloon animal to take home to her mommies! "Achie achie balloon!"

Rachel laughed "okay we'll go get you a balloon" she took Quinn's hand and led her to the booth. "What do you want baby?" Rachel asked as they waited in line. Quinn looked thoughtful.

"Duckie for mommy! but I wants a lion" she pouted. Suddenly it occurred to her she didn't have her lion and she panicked "Achie Y..you has my lion..right?"

"You had it baby," Quinn frowned and pulled her hand away from Rachel's. She didn't have it!

"Achie!" Quinn now had tears in her eyes as she looked back at the playground. "Achie I no have!"

Rachel quickly took Quinn's hand and got out of line "shh shh it's okay we'll find him okay?" She cooed trying to comfort her "I promise we'll find it" she led her over to the swings, Quinn panicked, crying harder.

"Rae where lion!?" Rachel frowned and pulled Quinn into a hug, glancing around the playground for the small toy.

"Want mommies," Quinn choked out between sobs.

"Once we find your lion we'll go back," Rachel said softly. After not seeing the lion at all, Rachel led Quinn back to ducks, sighing in relief as she saw the lion. Rachel let go of Quinn's hand and picked up the lion, dusting it off before giving it to Quinn.

"Look quinnie, the ducks took him," Quinn looked up through her tears and grabbed the lion. From now on this lion wasn't going to leave her sight!

Rachel took Quinn's hand and kissed it "Wanna go get a balloon still"

Quinn sucked on the lion's ear and nodded "Lion..an' a duckie... but what 'bout Mami Rae?" Quinn pouted.

"Hmm well I don't really know what animal your mami likes, do you?"

Quinn shrugged and snuggled into Rachel's arm as she thought.

"Doggy for mami," Quinn said around the lions ears. Rachel nodded and led them back over to the now non existent line - thank god for that.

Rachel smiled at the man and explained what they wanted He smiled back "Here ya go little lady!" handing Quinn the lion then the Duck

Quinn smiled shyly and looked at the balloons. Rachel took the other balloon and paid before leading Quinn away.

"You think your mommies will like these?" Rachel asked as she noticed Quinn staring at the balloons.

"Uh huh," Quinn smiled wide and held her lion up to the balloon. "Look, you!" She giggled and shook her head. "you always my number one lion!"

Rachel giggled leading her on the short walk back to their hotel and up to the suite. Quinn immediately ran inside "Mommies! We back! I gotted you stuffs"

Brittany and Santana were just cuddling together and moved for Quinn. "You did!? how nice baby girl!" Brittany smiled.

Quinn grinned and gave Brittany her balloon, she giggled when Brittany's face lit up. Her mommy was one big kid.

"Rae!" Quinn said loudly catching her attention. Rachel jumped and turned around. "Mami!" Quinn held her hand out for the balloon.

Santana smiled and took the balloon "you are so thoughtful baby girl" she cooed Quinn snuggled in between them smiling cutely

"Can I have Baba?" She asked.

"I'll go make you one," Brittany smiled and tied her balloon to a chair.

"How'd it go?" Santana asked Rachel. She was worried that Quinn would be scared, much like last time they were out in public. Quinn let go of her balloon and snuggled close to Santana while sucking the lions ear - again.

"There were a few tears because we lost her lion," Quinn nodded and gripped the lions body.

"Mine," she mumbled.

"Oh no! Thank goodness you found him!" Santana said stroking her hair.

"My lion" Quinn pouted. Brittany came back with her bottle

"Here you go baby" she cooed.

"Mommy hold it?" Quinn asked and looked at the bottle. Her hands were full and she just really wanted mommy cuddles. Fortunately for Quinn, Brittany nodded and got settled on the sofa. Quinn was pulled onto her lap and she quickly latched onto the bottle.

Quinn nuzzled against Brittany enjoying her bottle and being cuddled safely in Brittany's knowing nothing, not even Russell or Judy Fabray, could get her. Brittany gazed down at Quinn and smiled. Quinn was so sweet and precious she never wanted to let her go and just keep her safe forever.

Quinn let go of her balloon and reached up to touch Brittany's cheek. She wanted to make sure her mommy was still there. After Quinn was satisfied, she pushed the bottle away and chewed on the lions ear again, while her other hand had made its way to Brittany's ear. Brittany placed the bottle aside and held Quinn protectively.

"What will happen when we get back to Lima?" Rachel asked softly, smiling at th two blonde's. She was more than willing to help out.

Brittany kissed Quinn 's forehead "Whatever it takes to keep her out of that house and away from those horrid people," Brittany said. Rachel nodded

"My daddy is a police officer I'm sure he can help out somehow"

"Couldn't we ask her parents if they'd hand custody over? To one of our parents?" Santana took a seat beside Brittany and gazed down at Quinn. "If the police are involved then we could lose Quinn," To Santana it looked like Quinn had fallen asleep, so she slowly pulled the lions ear out of her mouth.

"Nah'" Quinn mumbled and pushed it back in her mouth. She hid her face in Brittany's chest and sighed.

"I want them to pay for hurting Quinn" Brittany said "But I don't want loose her, what if they won't give up custody?"

"She can apply for emancipation" Rachel offered.

"Then that'll happen," Santana said, sitting up straighter. "That is if Quinn wants to," Brittany and Rachel nodded an agreement. The three of them looked down at Quinn.

Quinn could tell the big kids where talking about her but she didn't want to look up. Being little Quinn was way easier.

"Quinnie, can big Quinn come out for a moment?" Brittany asked softly.

Quinn whined "No...want binky"

Brittany sighed kissing her head "No Quinn not right now" Quinn whimpered loudly ger lower lip trembling

"As soon as we finish talking to big Quinn you can have it"

"Fine" Quinn sighed.

"We were talking about what was going to happen when we get home," Brittany said. Quinn sat up a little straighter but leaned into Brittany.

"I'm not going back to...them," Quinn mumbled. She was scared, petrified even.

"Don't worry, you're safe quinnie," Brittany cooed after noticing th panicked look on Quinn's face.

"Rachel mentioned emancipation," Santana added and Quinn tilted her head.

"I..I don't know how does that work?" she asked frantically

"We can figure it out, my mom knows all that law stuff" Santana said

"What if they try to get me?" Quinn asked.

"We're not gonna let that happen Q" Brittany promised

"We'll protect you," Santana stroked Quinn's hair and smiled as the girl seemed to relax. Quinn nodded and hugged Brittany.

"I don't want to be big Quinn anymore, she's too worried and scared," Brittany nodded and rocked her slowly again.

"Rach can you go grab Quinn's pacifier?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded and retrieved it from the bedside table quickly returning to the group. She knelt down in front of Quinn "Here we go sweetie" she said placing it on Quinn's lips. Quinn immediately accepted the pacifier and smiled at Rachel to show her thanks.

"I'm going to get ready, call me if you need anything," Rachel leant down and kissed Quinn's forehead before leaving the room.

"Does quinnie still want to perform?" Brittany kisses the pacifier, smiling as Quinn giggled.

Quinn nodded happily hiding in Brittany's shoulder with a yawn. "Nap time?" Quinn nodded

"Nappytimes" she agreed.

Santana smirked "I hope she's always this agreeable with nap time"

"Don't count on it," Brittany laughed quietly and laid Quinn on their bed, taking off her shoes before tucking her in.

"Sweet dreams q-bear," Brittany whispered. Quinn simply smiled around her pacifier and cuddled her lion tightly.

"She'll be okay, right?" Santana stared at Quinn. Yes it was strange at first but being a mami had grown on her and now she just wanted to keep Quinn safe.

Brittany nodded "Yeah we'll keep her safe" she said hugging Santana from behind

"I hope they rot in prison" Santana growled.

Brittany smiled "and you said you weren't ready to be a Mami" Santana glared playfully at Brittany then smiled.

"She's so cute, and," Santana shrugged. "I can't explain it," Santana sighed and held Brittany's arms around her, enjoying the comfort.

"When did you become a softie, Santana Lopez?" Brittany laughed as Santana elbowed her in the stomach. "Stop the violence," Brittany coughed out, causing them both to burst out in laughter.

"Shh" Santana scolded playfully "You're gonna wake the baby" They glanced at the bed Quinn was fast asleep snoring away

"I don't think so" Brittany giggled.

"Still," Santana escape Brittany's grasps and stood up, brushing down her pants. "I shall not deal with a cranky Quinn if she was to wake up," Brittany pouted and climbed onto the bed with Quinn.

"She's the cutest baby even if she if cranky," Brittany nodded and smiled down at Quinn.

Santana climbed in on the other side "Your right she so is"

"Why can't Judy see that?" Brittany wondered aloud "When she calls me mommy my heart soars, does she not feel that way?"

"Maybe once she did," Santana kissed Quinn's forehead and adjusted the blankets on her. She smiled as the blonde sleepily reached out to her. Santana laid down and pulled her into her arms. Quinn soon settled back to sleep and Santana raised an eyebrow at Brittany.

"I told you you'd wake her," Brittany rolled her eyes playfully. Santana began to sing softly as she rubbed Quinn's back

_Duérmete mi niña, _

_duérmete mi amor, _

_duérmete pedazo, _

_de mi corazón. _

_Esta niña linda, _

_que nació de día, _

_quiere que la lleven, _

_a la dulcería. _

_Esta niña linda, _

_que nació de noche, _

_quiere que la lleven, _

_a pasear en coche._

Quinn nuzzled further into her chest. Brittany smiled and kissed both of her angels. Santana slowly pulled away from Quinn and held her hand out to Brittany.

"We need to get ready," Santana whispered and both headed towards the bathroom, keeping the door open so they were able to keep an eye on Quinn.

X

Quinn woke up an hour later groggily rubbing her fists into her eyes. Where were her mommies? Where was her Rae? she became overwhelmed with the feeling of being left all alone! Did everyone already leave?! She broke down in tears wailing loudly "Mommmmyyyy Mamiiiiii" she cried out again and again until Brittany came out of the bathroom.

"Baby girl it's okay Mommy's here I'm right here"

"Mommy!" She cried, holding her arms out to Brittany. At least her mommy was still here.

"Oh baby," Brittany cooed holding Quinn in her arms. When she heard Quinn's screams her heart broke; they sounded painful. Quinn had gripped Brittany's dress and cried onto her shoulder. Santana came out a few minutes later and the Latina had to hold back her own tears at Quinn's painful cries.

"W-where you go mommies?" Quinn stuttered, her crying never seizing.

"We were just in the bathroom getting ready baby girl"

"O..oh" Quinn sniffled "Thought eberyone gone"

Brittany rocked her back and forth "We would never ever do that sweet baby" she cooed in her ear. Quinn's cries quieted and she just clung to Brittany.

"Wanna put your pretty dress on?" Santana suggested.

Quinn nodded but continued to hold onto Brittany. Santana slowly pried her away but Quinn then clung onto Santana.

"I heard crying!" Rachel yelled as she ran into the room, Kurt hot on her heels. Quinn immediately hid behind Santana.

"She was just upset because she couldn't find her mommies," Santana cooed stroking her hair.

"Oh my she is so precious" Kurt whispered. Quinn smiled at him shyly.

Rachel sighed in relief. Hearing Quinn crying like that was worrying and she dropped, literally, everything. Kurt too, was intrigued and decided to follow Rachel.

"Told you," Rachel smiled and walked over to Quinn, holding her hand out to her. Quinn timidly accepted it then hugged Rachel tightly. Now she was sure everyone didn't leave. "If you weren't too quick to judge and jump to conclusions you would have seen that,"

Santana gave Kurt an HBIC glare. Feeling ready to attack should the moment arise. Kurt walked over to Quinn who shyly hid in Rachel's shoulder.

"Hi Quinn" he said sweetly.

"Hi," She mumbled into Rachel's shoulder. Quinn wasn't so sure about Kurt, so she made sure she stayed hidden.

"Look up baby," Brittany said softly. She rubbed Quinn's back, offering some comfort so she could see Kurt was alright.

Quinn looked up at Kurt wide eyed "H..hi" she stuttered. Kurt smiled back.

"I'm Kurt and I'd like to be your friend if that's okay" he offered.

Quinn nodded quickly "Kay"

"Mommy dress," Quinn looked around and noticed everyone was in their outfits and she wanted in too! "Now," She demanded while pouting. Everyone in the room laughed and Rachel quietly shooed Kurt out, adding a "See you later!" On the way. Brittany lead Quinn to the bed once again and sat her down.

Quinn kicked her lefs feeling much better now, her mommies would never leave her! They weren't Judy. Santana put Quinn's dress on her with the black leggings underneath. Quinn smiled proudly and put her thumb in her mouth. "Mommy's gonna do your hair okay?"

Quinn nodded and tilted her head back a little so Brittany was able to do her hair. She made sure to be gentle and not hurt Quinn, but Santana was distracting her so that wouldn't be a problem.

"You look so pretty," Santana smiled and played with Quinn's hand. "bonita, hermosa," Santana kissed Quinn's hand and laughed as Quinn squealed in excitement.

"Can Mami do your make up?" Santana asked. Quinn's eye widened and nodded excitedly. Santana smiles and applies a small amount of make to accentuate Quinn's already beautiful features.

After only a few minutes Santana moved back to admire her work, she smiled and placed a kiss to Quinn's nose.

"I'd say we were done, right mommy?" Santana looked up at Brittany who nodded. Quinn quickly jumped off the bed and ran to the nearest mirror.

"Wow," Quinn said as she stood close to the mirror.

Quinn hugged her mommies "Fank you!" She smiled twirling in her dress again "I pretties!"

"Most beautiful girl in the whole world " Brittany confirmed.

Quinn curtsied then giggled. She loved when her mommies called her beautiful!

"Alright little one, lets go," Brittany took hold of Quinn's hand and led her out of the room with Santana following. Quinn was nervous but she's be able to do it. Two songs as big girl Quinn? Easy.

X

Quinn smiled confidently and let go of Brittany's hand when they loaded the bus as she transitioned to be her teenage self. She did squeeze into seat between Santana and Brittany.

She tried to avoid the rest of the team and their spiteful comments, but it seemed they were too immersed in talking and warming up.

"Hi quinnie!" Rachel took the seat behind the three and leaned over. Quinn smiled and leant her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"You doin okay?" Brittany whispered. Quinn nodded.

"I'm good"

Santana took her hand "You'll do amazing!"

"Thanks mami," Despite being her adult self, Quinn decided she'd continue to call Santana and Brittany her mommies. Santana shook her head and laughed.

When the bus pulled up at the venue, Quinn made sure to stick close to Brittany and squeezing her hand once in a while. She was nervous and she was glad she'd kept the pull-up on.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Thank you so so much for the reviews, we hope you enjoy this long chapter!

* * *

In the dressing rooms as warm ups and run-throughs went on, Quinn became less and less nervous she settled in feeling really confident about the competition.

"Ready sweetie?" Santana asked.

"Super ready!" Quinn nodded eagerly

"Break a leg mommies," Quinn whispered, kissing both of them on the cheek. The blonde skipped over to the side of the stage and watched the competition finish. Pfft, they'd win easy. Quinn wished Rachel and Kurt luck and they both returned it before taking their place on stage.

It's your time to shine, Quinn.

Quinn sang and danced her heart out and as soon as they finished she turned little again, and ran to her mommies.

"We do good mommies?" She asked innocently.

"We did awesome baby!" Brittany nodded. Quinn smiled wide and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck.

"Did you have fun?" Santana asked placing a hand on Quinn's back. Quinn nodded and beamed as she looked at Santana. She wanted to do that again!

Quinn squirmed realizing her pull up was we but she never remembered ...going. She blushed deeply "Mommy wet" she whispered.

"We'll go change you baby girl" Brittany whispered back

Brittany grabbed her bag and led Quinn to the bathroom, smiling when she got away without anyone noticing.

"Mommy," Quinn said as she was being changed. Brittany looked up briefly and smiled which urged Quinn on. "It accident," Brittany nodded. She knew that. "Buh mommy I don't 'member going!"

Brittany finished getting Quinn changed and kissed her cheek "That's okay you're a baby it happens" she told her.

Quinn latched her arms around Brittany's neck. "Dat what babies do?"

"Uh huh," Brittany smiled and helped Quinn down. She continued to hug Quinn a while.

"I think we should go back and find mami," Brittany pulled away much to Quinn's dismay. "Your mami is one big worry pants when it comes to you," Quinn giggled and nodded. Silly mami. Quinn skipped along with Brittany smiling happily.

"Mommy do you gots my lion?" Quinn asked quietly.

"In my bag baby" Brittany assured. Quinn smiled and immediately ran over to Santana when they got back to the group.

"Mami!" Quinn squealed wrapping her arms around Santana's neck. She was passed caring and little Quinn was in a hugging mood.

Santana chuckled and kissed Quinn's cheek. "Hi princess" she cooed nuzzling her neck.

"Mami Mami I a baby!" Quinn announced proudly.

"That's right my baby!" Quinn smiled wide and pulled back a little so she could look at Santana's dress. She then gasped.

"Mami a princess!" Santana giggled and pulled Quinn in for another hug.

"I love you," She sighed. Quinn was going to protest and try wiggle free but she thought her mami could do with some love.

"Love Mami" Quinn chirped snuggling down against Santana's shoulder.

Santana kissed Quinn's head "Ready to go get changed and go to dinner?" Quinn nodded sweetly. Santana smiled and lead Quinn over to Brittany who was speaking to some other glee clubbers. Santana didn't bother disturbing Brittany, so she and Quinn began pulling faces at each other. When Quinn stuck her tongue out at Santana, the Latina gasped and grabbed Quinn's waist to tickle her.

"No mami!" Quinn squealed and successfully pulled away. She ran in front of Brittany, butting in on the conversation that was going on. "Protect me mommy!"

Mercedes scoffed "you need to control her" she said. Quinn looked scared then up to Brittany.

"Mercedes that was so mean!" She snapped.

Santana glared "Shut your mouth!"

"Yeah," Quinn mumbled and turned around to look at Mercedes. She could be tough like her mommies! "Meanie sh!" Okay maybe she wasn't as tough. Brittany an Santana held back a laugh as they watched little Quinn attempt to stick up for herself.

Mercedes laughed. "Yeah? What are you gonna do about it tiny.

Quinn pouted "Mommies mean!" Santana glared but turned Quinn around "Let's go change you baby" Quinn growled and shook Santana off her, she glared at Mercedes.

"Quinnie come on," Santana said softly trying to move her.

"Mami no, mommy already change me," Quinn nodded and smiled reassuringly at Santana.

"You wear diapers too?" Mercedes scoffed. "The icing on the cake,"

Tears gathered in Quinn's eyes "C..can't h...h..help it Cedes...y...you...mean"she cried. Brittany scooped Quinn up and took her away.

"Good job Mercedes" she bit out.

Santana saw red "What do you have to say for yourself" Mercedes had to admit her heart broke a little as Quinn cried, so instead of answering the question she turned away.

"Come on San," Brittany said softly, rocking Quinn side to side to stop the crying. Santana sighed and picked up the diaper bag, following Brittany to the elevator.

"Oh quinnie," Brittany cooed.

"D..dat was m...ean" Quinn cried into Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany bounced her a little "How bout we get you in some comfy clothes and then get a happy meal!?"

Quinn nodded "neber had dose before!"

"You're gonna love it," Brittany smiles and kissed Quinn's cheek. The crying had finally stopped and Quinn laid her head on Brittany's shoulder. At least her mommies weren't mean.

"I'm sorry Quinnie," Santana said softly. She pulled out Quinn's lion and placed it in Quinn's arms.

Quinn hugged her lion to her chest. "Fanks Mami" Quinn mumbled. Once they arrived back at their hotel Brittany Santana and Quinn we're all dressed in their pajamas while everyone else excluding Kurt and Rachel went to the restaurant. Soon Kurt and Rachel joined the pj party. Quinn almost fell off the bed in excitement when she saw her Rae, she hadn't seen her in so long!

"Rae!" Quinn held out her arms to Rachel who happily accepted the hug.

"Hey quinnie," Rachel smiled and sat beside Quinn so she'd be able to sit on her lap.

"Happy meal!" Quinn squealed.

"Brittany those are full of terrible things for Quinn!" Rachel huffed angrily.

Brittany crossed her arms "Calm down Rachel she's never had one before and there's a Mcdonald's right outside our hotel"

"I still get it" Quinn puppy dog pouted.

"Of course baby girl!" Brittany said.

"Mami will go get us some food," Santana stood up and grabbed her jacket. "Want anything?" She asked looking to Rachel and Kurt who looked disgusted she even suggested that. "Suit yourself," Santana rolled her eyes and walked out the door. Quinn knelt on the bed and held her arms out to Rachel.

"Why you not like them?" Quinn asked. Rachel stood in front of the bed and held Quinn's hands. Rachel frowned she didn't mean to squash Quinn's excitement. She sighed.

"Because they aren't very healthy for grown ups" she tried "but kids can have them!" She added. Quinn bounced on the bed.

"I never gotted one before!"

Quinn began bouncing more then giggled. She was so excited to get one! Rachel smiled sat on the bed, keeping an eye on a very jumpy Quinn.

"Mami back yet?" Quinn asked looking for Brittany. She hoped her mami would be quick, these happy meals had toys and the hotel didn't have any toys! Quinn pouted when she didn't see her mommy, did she suddenly disappear? "Mommy?" Kurt stood up and took Brittany's place on the bed. Quinn moved away slightly but remembered he is okay!

"Mommy went to the bathroom, she'll be back soon," He smiled and Quinn nodded.

Quinn crawled in to his lap "Can you play with me?" Quinn asked sweetly batting her eyelashes.

"Sure sweetie what do you wanna play?" Kurt asked her.

"I unno" Quinn shrugged.

Kurt thought for moment and grabbed his phone bringing up Pandora and adding a kid appropriate station. "We can dance!" Quinn giggled and looked down at his phone, she then crawled down from his lap and sat on the floor. She wanted him to dance first.

"You!" She said, bouncing a little on the floor. Brittany walked out the glanced at Quinn then at Kurt. She shrugged and collapsed on the sofa, smiling all the while at her baby.

Kurt held his hand out to her "May have this dance fair princess?" He asked making his voice sound very proper.

"Yes you may mister prince" Quin replied.

Quinn smiled wide when she grabbed Kurt's hand and the two began dancing. It was a weird dance and little Quinn couldn't figure out what it was.

"This is called the Waltz," Kurt said. "This dance is saved for only special people, and princesses just like you," Quinn beamed as he spoke.

Quinn smiled and giggled as they danced. As Kurt was twirling her, Santana came through the door. "I'm back!"

Quinn let go of Kurt's hand and ran to Santana "Hunwy Mami Hungwy!" she chirped bouncing on her toes.

"Go sit at the table little lion mommy will get you food" she said smiling

Quinn quickly ran over to the table and knelt on the chair, eagerly awaiting her food. Santana set down the happy meal in front of Quinn and watched the girl tear it open.

"I got us food too mommy," Santana placed the other food on the table. "And for Kurt," Both joined Quinn at the table who was fascinated with the small toy. Russell nor Judy allowed her to have such a thing, so this was so cool!

Santana smiled fondly at Quinn's amazement. What parent never got their kid a Happy Meal!? But then her heart clenched and she figured Quinn probably went hungry most of the time so a meal in any form is probably exciting. Brittany took Quinn's food out and put it in front of her.

"Eat up baby or mommy'll have to take your toy until you finish"

Quinn shook her head and held the toy in her hand while eating her fries. That was her toy.

"Who's she going to stay with when we go home tomorrow?" Rachel asked quietly, she didn't want to worry Quinn.

"I don't know" Brittany shrugged. "I'd say my place but that's way too close to her house to be safe"

Santana sighed "My place could work I mean it's still pretty close but at least Russell can't see us from the window."

"You can all three stay with me my daddy is a cop remember? So he can protect you if anything happens! It's the opposite side of town too" Rachel suggested.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked. "Won't we be intruding?" Rachel shook her head and sat beside Quinn who was talking to her new toy.

"We have plenty of room," Quinn held out a fry to Rachel. Why wouldn't she want to eat something to nice?! Rachel took the fry but didn't eat it. "Plus we can work out what Quinn will do,"

Brittany kissed Quinn's head,her baby was just so sweet "Would you like that Quinnie? A sleepover at Rachie's?" Quinn's eyes grew ten sizes and she nodded enthusiastically

"Yeah fun!" She cheered dipping her nugget in some sauce. The room lauged as they watched Quinn. Quinn was oblivious too it as she was immersed in her delicious meal.

"Do your dads know about...this," Kurt spoke up. That was something Rachel hadn't thought about.

Rachel shook her head "They'll understand I mean we might have to hide Quinn being little from them until I can explain, Daddy works cases like Quinn's all the time it'll be fine!"

Kurt nodded in understanding gazing at how precious Quinn was. He wanted one too! Quinn oblivious to everything around her grabbed at her drink. "Mami dis go in baba?"

"Sure baby," Santana smiled and took Quinn's drink. Quinn beamed at Rachel.

"I so excited achie!" Quinn bounced a little on her chair and giggled. "We gonna have loadsa fun!"

"Is that right?" Rachel pulled Quinn onto her lap and cuddled her. She was too cute to resist. Quinn nodded and took her bottle from Santana.

"We won't stay long, just until we figure something out," Santana nodded as well as Brittany.

"You mean I can't keep her forever?!" Rachel feigned a pout. Quinn turned and looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"Rae I 'long to my mommies" she explained.

"Oh of course!" Rachel said acting as it was some grand epiphany. Quinn shook her head and rubbed Rachel's arm. Not all people are clever like her mommies. Rachel smiled and bounce Quinn on her lap.

"Mommy, Rae and Kurt stay?" Quinn begged with a pout. Bedtime would be forgotten and she could convince Rachel to get her more Quinnie snacks!

Santana shrugged "If they want to I don't see why not." Quinn turned to Rachel and Kurt with huge puppy dog eyes

"Stay?" She asked grabbing Kurt's hand.

"I'll stay!" Rachel said kissing Quinn's cheek

"So will I, we'll have fun!" Kurt said.

"Yay slweepovaaah!" Quinn shouted and grabbed Rachel's shirt to stop her from falling. Rachel picked her up, trying her hardest to not drop the tall girl and walked over to the bed.

"I think i'll leave it to your mommy to carry you, big girl," Rachel giggled along with Quinn who thought Rachel's face looked funny when she carried her.

Quinn giggled and bounced on the bed "Play play play!" Quinn demanded with a stern look. Rachel giggled sitting with Quinn on the bed

"What do you wanna play?" Rachel asked.

"I unno dere no toys hewe!" Quinn pouted "I want toys!"

"No toys?!" Rachel gasped and Quinn shook her head sadly. "I have loads of toys at home that you can play with, but," Rachel motioned for Quinn to move to the top of the bed. "I say we build a fort for our princess," Quinn's eyes widened and she nodded.

Rachel laughed pulling the blanket off the bed and strung it around the bed the created several walls using sheets. "Alright all ready for the princess to move in!" Quinn giggled and crawled inside.

"Mommies too mommies too!" Quinn shouted.

"Is there enough room for the princess and her mommies?" Santana asked after Brittany crawled in. Quinn made herself comfortable and Brittany's lap and nodded.

"Uh huh and for Rae and Kurt!" Quinn squealed as Santana crawled in. Rachel followed seconds later and sat close to Santana.

"Hope you don't mind me cuddling with your mami," Quinn giggled shook her head. She could share her mami for a while.

Quinn snuggled into Brittany sucking her thumb...where was her binky anyways? She looked around at everyone smiling at her and smiled back. "I wanna watch movie!" She pouted. Brittany also looked around for the pacifier since a thumb sucking habit was the worst, but, not wanting to move from her position, she'd left her off.

"Kurt, set up the movie!" Rachel shouted just as Kurt was about to crawl into the fort. Quinn smiled wide and made herself comfortable on Brittany's lap.

Kurt flipped through the movie channels until he found a kids station that was playing a whole marathon of Disney movies. Part way through Cinderella, Quinn felt a cramp in her tummy she squirmed a little and got comfy again.

"You okay baby?" Brittany whispered into her ear. Quinn nodded and rubbed her cheek against Brittany's chest, trying to ignore the cramps. Brittany place a hand on Quinn's lower back and rubbed softly. Quinn knew she had to go potty but she didn't wanna miss the movie! He stomach gurgled a bit and she hid against Brittany's neck.

"You okay little Q?" Kurt asked.

"Tummy ow" Quinn frowned and placed her hand on Quinn's stomach.

"Baby got an owie?" Brittany whispered and Quinn nodded. Maybe if she closed her eyes and cuddled into her mommy, it'd go away!

Quinn felt a little better in Brittany's lap she felt a passed a bit of gas a blushed bright red. Brittany rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Do you need to go potty?" She cooed.

Quinn shook her head. "No," she lied.

"It's okay if you do baby, the movie will still be on," Brittany whispered then began to move from out of the fort. Quinn whimpered and shook her head.

"No I fine!" But Quinn continued to hold onto Brittany.

"Quinn let's go potty" Brittany said "You're gonna get hurt."

"Why does it matter? I mean she is in a diaper" Santana shrugged. Quinn whimpered a little.

"Are you okay using your diaper for that?" Brittany asked.

"Icky mommy," Quinn whispered and looked at Santana. She shook her head and crawled back into the fort. "But I okay mommy," she nodded to reassure herself, she was fine.

Brittany drug Quinn out of the fort "Let's just go potty quickly"

Quinn whined and sat back down "No gotta!" she wined.

"Quinnie honey it's important to go potty when you need to" Rachel chimed in. Quinn looked at Rachel and pouted.

"But no wanna!" Quinn crossed her arms and glared up at Brittany. "No potty," she added. Brittany sighed and picked Quinn up.

"But then you'll feel icky baby, and your tummy will be owie for a while," Brittany ignored the little girl fussed and whined and carried her to the bathroom .

"Mommy no watch" Quinn whined.

"Promise I'll turn around honey"

"And door closed," Quinn added before pushing her pajamas and diaper down. Brittany closed the door then stared at it as she waited for Quinn to finish.

"Mommy?" She heard Quinn whimper. "Mommy I wanna cuddle mami now,"

Brittany turned around rushing to Quinn. "What's wrong baby? Are you all finished?" Quinn just whimpered pathetically "I'm going to go get Mami okay?"Brittany said patting Quinn's knee. Brittany leaned out the door and called for Santana. Santana poked her head out the fort and smiled at Brittany.

"Santana, at your service!" Brittany rolled her eyes playfully then motioned for Santana to walk to her.

"Quinn wants you," She said softly. Santana immediately crawled out from the fort and rushed towards the door. Santana entered the bathroom and Quinn hopped up waddling to her "Mami Mami" she cried. Santana took her in her arms.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Santana cooed.

"Tummy owie!" She whined and buried her face in Santana's neck. "Mami," Quinn whimpered. Santana quickly helped Quinn clean up then sat on the closed toilet, pulling Quinn onto her lap.

Santana rocked her a little more "shh baby you're okay" she cooed. Brittany came and sat close by rubbing soothing circles on Quinn's back.

"You're alright baby girl" she whispered. Quinn cuddled into her mami and closed her eyes. She never got this comfort when she felt sick.

"Watew mami?" Quinn whispered, her head resting against Santana's chest.

Brittany went off and got Quinn her bottle filling it with water. "Let's go snuggle on the bed." She said softly prying Quinn away from Santana to carry her to the bed.

Rachel poked her head out. "Is she okay?" Santana nodded, following them quickly. She got settled in the fort again. Brittany allowed for Quinn to crawl in as she did the same.

"Stomach ache, I think," Santana said as Quinn crawled up her legs. Santana smiled softly and held her arms out to Quinn. Quinn immediately snuggled into Santana and waited for her mommy.

"I told you that happy meal wasn't good!" Rachel pouted and placed her hand on Quinn's arm. "Silly mommies!"

Quinn drank her bottle slowly closing her eyes cuddling close to Santana. The most comfort she was usually given was a dose of medicine. This felt good safely cuddled in Santana's arms she felt sick but at least she was comfortable. Quinn wasn't asleep, but she wasn't fully awake, so when Santana pulled her thumb from her mouth, Quinn didn't fuss at all. She simply listened to Santana's heartbeat and the big kids whispering.

"Goodnight quinnie," Rachel whispered and kissed Quinn's head. She then felt the bed move and another kiss to her head.

"Goodnight q," Kurt said softly, following Rachel out of the fort. Quinn smiled softly nuzzling further into Santana. Brittany ran her fingers through her hair

"Mommy loves you baby girl" she whispered in her ear. She turned to Santana "We have to go home tomorrow.."

"To Rachel's," Santana looked down to Quinn. "Quinn needs her things," she added looking back up at Brittany.

"One of us will pack some stuff for her," Santana nodded and closed her eyes, keeping a protective hold on Quinn.

"They won't hurt her anymore" Brittany assured messaging Santana's shoulders. Santana nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"I won't let them close to my baby" she said.

"You'll kick their butts so hard," Brittany smiled as she imitated Quinn. Santana once again nodded, but smiled also.

"What time do we leave?"

"Pretty early in the morning" Brittany yawned settling next to Santana.

"Do you think she'll be okay on the plane?" Santana asked. "I know tight her spaces make her nervous"

"Hopefully she'll sleep through it," Brittany scooted closer to Santana and placed a hand on Quinn's back. "Get some sleep mami, Quinn and I don't want to deal with a cranky mami," Brittany smiled as she heard Santana huff.

Santana laid Quinn down carefully then laid down wrapping an arm around her waist placing gentle kisses to the back of her head until she fell asleep.

Quinn woke up several hours later in the middle of the night crying she left her lion and her pacifier out of their little fort and now it was dark and she couldn't go out there! It was too scary "Mooooooomyyyyyyy" she wailed causing Brittany to sit straight up.

"What is it baby?" she asked sleepily.

""Lion an' binkie" Quinn sniffled.

"Sh," Brittany mumbled and crawled out from under the fort. She rubbed her eyes and tried to wake herself up so she was able to find the items. Luckily they were on the beside table so she didn't have to reach far. Brittany placed the items in Quinn's arms and the girl immediately fell back asleep, snuggled into the side of Santana.

The alarm clock went off promptly at 4 am waking both Santana and Brittany however Quinn continued to doze snoring softly. "Don't wake her just let her sleep as long as possible" Brittany said.

Santana nodded and slowly escaped from Quinn's grasp. She kissed Quinn's head and crawled out of the fort. Lucky Quinn, getting to sleep longer while they had to pack. Santana pouted and reluctantly stood up.

"I'll pack, you get ready," Brittany said as she hugged Santana from behind.

Once Brittany and Santana were packed and dressed Santana set to work dressing a sleeping Quinn. "We might grab something to keep her entertained in case she wakes up" Santana said when she finished. Brittany scooped the sleeping baby into her arms.

"We can grab a coloring book at the airport gift shop and I have my iPad"

Santana made sure Quinn's lion was safely tucked between the blonde's arms before the left the room. Quinn was obviously a deep sleeper when she didn't stir once. The whole glee club met up in the lobby of the hotel, but Santana and Brittany stayed back a little, not wanting to interact with any of them.

"Good morning!" Rachel chirped as she walked over to the pair. Santana groaned and rest her head on Brittany's shoulder. "Oh quinnie's still asleep, she's so cute!"

Brittany hushed Rachel not wanting her to wake Quinn. Rachel blushed lightly "Sorry" she whispered. Once on the bus Quinn started to stir and wake up.

"Mommy," Quinn whispered and rubbed her eyes. She smiled as she felt herself being rocked a little and knew it was her mommy.

"Morning angel," Brittany cooed softly. Quinn looked up with bleary eyes then closed them again. She made grabbing motions with her hand as snuggled into Brittany.

"Baba," she yawned.

Brittany frowned "we can't right now angel" Quinn teared up.

"Want Baba," she whimpered.

"There's nothing in your bottle baby" Brittany cooed.

"Mami," Quinn whined. Santana, who had been staring out of of the window for the journey, quickly looked at Quinn. A sleepy Quinn was adorable to say the least.

"Mami's here," Santana whispered, stroking Quinn's tousled hair. It looked a lot like a lion's mane.

"Baba," Quinn said again. She hoped her mami had one!

"We can get you something on the plane honey" Santana cooed. "Do you want your binkie til we get your bottle?" Quinn just started to cry, all she wanted was her bottle!

"Quinn," Santana sighed. "Mami promises you'll get baba on the plane, okay?" Quinn pouted and looked at Santana. Who knows how long that would be? Santana gently slipped the pacifier Quinn dropped back into her mouth. Quinn only whined for a few seconds before she fell asleep again.

When the bus arrived at the airport Brittany and Quinn were the last ones off the bus, everyone was getting too loud for Quinn to stay asleep. Santana kissed Brittany's cheek "you know we'll have to wake her up to go through security"

"I'll wake her up now so she doesn't throw a fit at security," Santana nodded. Brittany shook Quinn lightly then took a seat.

"Mommy," Quinn whined, cuddling into Brittany.

"Hey sweetie" Brittany cooed "we're gonna stay awake for a bit but we can nap on the plane okay?"

Quinn nodded and rubbed her eyes. "Baba now?"

"San can you go get some milk?" Brittany asked "and some breakfast?"

Santana took a bottle from Quinn's bag and walked around to find a suitable place to buy breakfast from.

"Nice sleep baby?" Quinn nodded and sucked hungrily on her pacifier.

"Tirwed mommy," She mumbled tiredly. Why was she awake so early?

"You can go back to sleep on the air plane honey" Santana returned with Quinn's bottle and some bagels. Quinn perked up "Mami Mami! Babaaaaaaaaaaa" Santana chuckled and handed Quinn the bottle. She tore of pieces of the bagel and fed Quinn.

Quinn quickly ate the pieces of bagel before grabbing her bottle and drinking from it. Santana smiled and fed Brittany while she held Quinn.

"Ready guys?" Mr Schue asked as he walked over to the trio.

Quinn hid her face against Brittany's neck. Brittany smiled and rubbed her back "Yeah" she said.

He smiled back "if you need anything let me know"

"Thanks," Brittany gently pried Quinn away from her. Mr Schue nodded and continued to round up each glee club member. "Okay angel face, you're gonna have to walk until we get on the plane, okay?" Quinn pouted and slowly slid off Brittany's lap. She had to steady herself a little as her legs wobbled.

Quinn toddled through security with no fussing. They were now in the terminal awaiting departure this was way boring and she just wanted to sleep! "Mommyyyyy bored!" She whined.

"Any minute now, okay," Brittany took hold of Quinn's hands and kissed them. Quinn pouted and leaned into Brittany, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Mommy, so so tirwed," Quinn closed her eyes. Why couldn't mommy carry her?

Brittany pulled quinn into her lap it's okay "Mami went and got you a coloring book" Santana cooed pulling the book from her bag showing it to Quinn "Do you wanna color?" Quinn nodded still wearing a big pout. Santana handed Quinn the book along with the pack of crayons she took from the restaurant. Quinn made sure to keep a hold of Brittany's shirt as she coloured.

Luckily for them, it was only a few more minutes before they were able to board their plane. Quinn was tearful but mainly due to being tired.

Brittany sat Quinn between her and Santana. Quinn was crying at first but not full on wailing like before "Shh Shh" Brittany cooed . She settled Quinn with her lion and her blanket "Rest honey"

"Binky mommy," Quinn sniffled and closed her eyes. She held Santana's hand tightly as she leant against Brittany. This way she was safe! Brittany pulled the pacifier from her pocket and placed it in her mouth giving It to Quinn.

"Bye," Quinn mumbled and it didn't take long before she fell asleep.

Brittany made sure Quinn safely buckled in and planted a kiss to her forehead. A family sitting across the aisle stared suspiciously at them. Santana shot them a warning glare. They soon looked away and Santana smiles. The glare always works.

"Judy and Russell should be out when we get back so I'll go pack her things," Santana whispered and kisses Quinn's hand. "You get Quinn settled at Rachel's,"

Brittany frowned "I don't want you going there alone"

"I'll be fine Britt" Santana rollled her eyes.

"Sannie it's not safe" Brittany pouted.

"I'll bring Kurt as a look out," Santana nodded but Brittany continued to pout. "I'll be fine, pouty face," Santana pecked Brittany's lips.

"Be quick," Brittany closed her eyes and rest her head on top of Quinn's.

Santana nodded "Of course"

Quinn slept for the whole flight back to Columbus "Quinnie we're almost home sweetheart" Santana cooed.

Quinn stirred awake "where awe we?"

"At the airport honey"

Quinn smiled and rubbed her eyes with her fists. "Otay," She yawned and sat up straighter in her chair. She glance out the window and smiled wide at the site of the airport.

"Home?" Quinn asked. Brittany frowned and held her close.

"To Rachies, yeah," Brittany said softly.

Quinn smiled "yay Rae!" she cheered.

"We have to go on a drive first" Brittany told her. Quinn pouted.

"Long drive?"

"Not too long," Santana smiled and held undo Quinn's seatbelt, Quinn held her mami's hand tightly as they walked off the plane. As soon as the blonde spotted Rachel and squealed. She missed her Rae!

"Hi baby!" Rachel cooed.

"Rae Rae I gonna stay at youw house!" Quinn bounced on her toes excitedly.

"I know I know sweetie!" Rachel said hugging Quinn to her side.

"You come in car with us?" Quinn asked, returning the hug. Rachel looked at Santana who nodded and Rachel smiled.

"Sure!" Quinn squealed happily and rushed over to her mommy. "We go now?!"

On the way home Quinn bounced and giggled with Rachel in the back seat. Brittany smiled and watched from the rear view.

"Uh oh Mommy my pants wet!" Quinn blurted. Brittany frowned and turned to look at Quinn. Her diaper leaked?

"We're nearly at Rachel's, honey, just sit uber still," Quinn nodded and pouted at the feeling.

Santana frowned "Sorry baby girl we should have changed you at the airport" She apologized feeling terrible about leaving her little girl wet for so long.

"It okay mami!"

Quinn looked out the window and her eyes widened when the car came to a stop.

"Rae's house?" She pointed out the window and looked around at the people in the car. Rachel nodded and climbed out, along with Brittany.

"Are your dads home?" Brittany asked unbuckling Quinn's seatbelt. They needed to get Quinn cleaned up stat.

Rachel glanced out her window "Yeah looks like it" she frowned. "I'll get us in" she said determinedly.

Quinn pouted "Mommy wet" she whined. Rachel hurried inside ahead of the other girls

"Daddy! Dad! I'm home!" She called.

"Hey sweetheart!" Hiram called from the kitchen. Rachel smiled; they could get Quinn in easily.

"Daddy, could my friends stay for a few days?" Rachel smiled sweetly. "I'll explain why later," Brittany followed with Quinn close to her side and Santana following behind.

"Hi Mr. Berry and...uh other Mr. Berry!" Brittany greeted.

The Berry men exchanged confused glances "Yeah baby girl sure" Leroy said.

"Thanks!" Rachel smiled gratefully and ushered the girls from the room.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Santana asked as they walked up the stairs. Rachel nodded.

"I'll explain the situation to them later then they'll be more than happy to help, I'm sure," Quinn squirmed as she walked and whimpered.

Once in Rachel's room Brittany made quick work of getting Quinn changed and into new pants. "There we go baby girl" she cooed running her hands along Quinn's arms.

"Fank you Mommy!" Quinn beamed.

"You'll be staying in the guest room across the hall," Rachel smiled and sat beside Quinn. "And if your mommies let you, we can have sleepovers in my room!" Quinn nodded eagerly and smiled sweetly at her mommies. They'd definitely say yes!

"I suppose," Brittany sighed then chuckled as Quinn almost tackled her too the ground with a hug. Santana smiled and kissed Quinn's forehead.

"I'm going to get Quinn's stuff," Santana rolled her eyes at the glare she received from Brittany. "I text Kurt already,"

"While she's there we can go talk to my dads" Rachel suggested.

"Should Quinn be big while we're talking to them" at hearing this whined she didn't want to be big! That was dumb!

"No she should be fine I feel like my dads will love her" She enthused taking Quinn's hand "ready?" she asked looking to Brittany.

"Ready!" Quinn smiled, answering for her mommy. Brittany rolled her eyes playfully and nodded. Quinn stayed close to Rachel's side as they walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"Dad, daddy?" Rachel called out, smiling when she saw them still sat in the kitchen.

"What is it Rach?" Leroy asked sitting at the kitchen bar.

"It's about Quinn" Rachel said "and why she needs to stay here" she looked between her fathers who both seemed concerned. "She's abused at home she can't go back there daddy!" Rachel told them dramatically. Quinn whimpered a bit and hid her face against Brittany,

"She has to apply for emancipation so she can stay with Brittany and Santana," Rachel carried on. Brittany rubbed Quinn's back to soothe her and the blonde soon calmed down. Leroy and Hiram both listened carefully, nodding as Rachel spoke.

"Then we'll help her until it's sorted," Leroy nodded. The though of beating their own daughter made him sick, so he was more than willing to help her out.

"But there's one other thing," Rachel looked back at Quinn. "Quinn isn't exactly, Quinn,"

"What do you mean?' Hiram asked.

"Well...Quinn is uhm" Rachel stammered on

"Wittle!" Quinn blurted out "I's wittle!" Hiram and Leroy shared a look then stared at Quinn. Quinn hid behind Brittany and played with her mommy's shirt, she didn't like the way they were looking at her!

"It helps her," Rachel sat opposite her fathers and sighed. "To relive her childhood, with loving parents," Rachel pouted at her fathers "Please be nice to her she's very sweet and quite adorable"

Hiram nodded "o..of course as long as we get spoiling rights" Rachel rolled her eyes. And Brittany giggled.

"So who are her parents?" Leroy asked

"Santana and I," Brittany smiled and gently move Quinn in front of her. The girl smiled shyly and turned around to bury her face in Brittany's chest.

"She's a little shy but she'll come out of her shell soon enough" Rachel told them.

"Maybe some cookies will help that along" Hiram said laying a hand on Quinn's back.

"Cookie?" Quinn said peeking up at him. Hiram nodded and walked over to the counter, pulling a cookie from the packet.

"Cookie!" Quinn smiled and moved away from Brittany. People can't be bad if they give you cookies!

Hiram smiled "Would you like some milk too sweetie?" He asked. Quinn nodded.

"Yes pwease sir!"

Quinn beamed at her mommy then Rachel. Living here will be so much fun! Hiram placed a glass of milk along, with two cookies, on the counter beside Rachel. Quinn warily looked at th glass then whispered.

"Baba?"

Brittany smiled "Mommy will get it baby" Hiram smiled affectionately at the girl. Leroy sat next to her.

"Do you have any toys to play with sweetpea?" He asked

"Uh uh," Quinn shook her head sadly. "I has lion and toy from happy meal!"

"Well," Leroy said. Quinn took a bite from her cookie and watched the man beside her. "We'll go see if we can find any of Rachel's old toys and you can have those," Quinn's eyes widened. Her own toys?!

Brittany returned with Quinn's bottle and poured the milk into it leaving a little in her glass so she could dip her cookies. Quinn smiled happily and nibbled on her cookies and drank her milk. While she did, Leroy disappeared into the attic while Hiram chatted quietly with Rachel and Brittany let Quinn babble her ears off. When Quinn had finished with her treat, Leroy came down the stairs with a few big boxes.

"Here we go sweetie you can pick from these toys" he said setting them in the living room. Quinn's eyes widened and she ran over to the boxes, dropping in her knees in front of them.

"Wow," she whispered and looked to the kitchen where everyone was smiling admiringly at her. "Mommy look!"

"Woah that's a lot of toys huh?" Quinn nodded excitedly. She was amazed with all the toys she found! Baby toys and dolls and ponies, a tea set! She'd never seen so many toys in her life! She pulled some out and just started playing oblivious to everything around her all these toys needed to be played with!

Quinn looked up as she heard the front door open. She smiled as her mami came into view and she immediately went over to hug her.

"Hey baby," Santana dropped the bags before returning the hug.

"Mami so many toys!"

"Woah all for you!" Santana said. Quinn nodded excitedly.

"Play wif me Mami!" Quinn ran back over to the toys and plopped down. "Raes daddies really nice Mami!" she said with a big grin.

"Just let mami put your bags upstairs, okay?" Quinn nodded as she continued to play with her toys.

"We'll do it, you girls have fun," Hiram smiles and picked up the bags, along with Leroy. Santana smiles gratefully and walked to Quinn.

Quinn sat on Santana's lap "What did you get Mami?" she asked.

"Just stuff from your house sweetie" Santana said kissing her head.

"What 'tuff Mami?" Quinn patronized.

Santana laughed softly and shook her head, she held Quinn close to her and kissed her temple.

"As much of your room I could fit in those two bags," Quinn giggled and pulled a doll onto her lap.

"Mami, how long we stay here?"

"For a little while sweetie" Santana smiled "just until we get things sorted"

Quinn held the doll close "Kay...we play now?"

"Sure," Santana smiled and looked at the doll. "What do you wanna play?" Quinn looked at te pile of toys then pulled out another doll.

"You be baby cause I mommy," Quinn nodded and walked the doll across the floor, babbling things as she did so.

Santana responded to Quinn and played along with her little game for the better part of an hour before the Berry men called them in for lunch.

"You didn't have to cook for us thanks so much!" Brittany said.

"Well little Quinn needs to be well nourished and so do her mommies," Leroy smiled. Quinn looked up and smiled wide st the table. So much food! Quinn abandoned her doll and ran up to Brittany. Brittany got Quinn situated and fixed her a plate of food setting it in front of her with a kiss to head.

"Rae Rae sit next to me!" She giggled.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Rachel laughed sitting next to the little girl. Quinn began devouring her food, she hadn't eaten since this morning!

"Careful baby, you don't want another owie tummy," Santana said softly, sitting opposite Rachel and Quinn. Quinn's eyes widened and she spat out the food in her mouth.

"Quinn!" Brittany chastised. Rachel quickly cleaned up the food with her napkin.

"Sowry Mommy," Quinn pouted "Sowry Rae's daddy" her lower lip trebled dangerously. Hiram jumped in to fix it quickly.

"Oh that's okay sweetpea" he told her with a smile "You're only little you didn't know, but now you do! So you know not to do it again!" he smiled broadly at the adorable little blonde. Brittany let a sigh of relief and gave Hiram a thankful glance.

Quinn nodded and leaned into Rachel, burying her face in the brunettes arm.

"You don't want any more food quinnie?" Rachel wrapped her arm around the blonde who shook her head.

"Do you want Rachie or your mommies to feed you?" Rachel cooed.

"Rae feed me?" Quinn pouted.

"Of course Cutiepie!" Rachel giggled scooping some applesauce into a spoon to feed Quinn. Quinn smiled but continued to hold onto Rachel as tightly as she could.

"No more," Quinn turned her head away and tugged at Rachel's arm. Her diaper was wet but she didn't want to say it out loud.

Everyone looked at Quinn with concern. " Are you okay baby?" Brittany asked. Quinn just whined on the verge of tears her bottom was all itchy! It was yucky. Rachel frowned and patted Quinn's bottom realizing the problem.

"Quinn and I are going to unpack some things," Rachel smiled and stood up. Quinn looked at her and frowned. She didn't want to unpack she just wanted to be changed! Rachel made quick work of cleaning hers and Quinn's plates away then held her hand out to the blonde. By the way Quinn was moving, Brittany and Santana had caught onto the problem. Quinn reluctantly took Rachel's hand and stood up.

Once they were up in her room Rachel kissed Quinn's temple. "We're just gonna change you bottom sweetie"

Quinn looked up with a smile and hurried over to the towel where she was changed earlier, she threw her legs up in the air. Rachel giggled softly and walked over to the girl after gathering supplies. She untaped the diaper wiping Quinn clean she realized that she a little red in the diaper area.

"Stay here Qbear," Rachel said softly, laying a towel over Quinn's lower half. "I'm just gonna get mommy," Rachel quickly walked out the room and Quinn pouted. She pulled the blanket over her head and babbled to herself. Rachel and Brittany returned merely moments later and both laughed at Quinn's actions.

"Is that right, huh?" Brittany said softly, taking a seat beside Quinn. "Good story baby girl," Quinn pushed the blanket away and smiled at her mommy. Quinn nodded and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

Brittany ran her hand through Quinn's hair kissing her cheek. "Let's see your bottom honey" she said pushing Quinn to lay back. "Oh no that doesn't look very comfy she frowned and Quinn shook her head.

"Uh uh itchy" she pouted. Brittany also pouted and pressed a kiss to Quinn's stomach.

"Do you have any cream, Rach?" Brittany rubbed small circles on Quinn's stomach and the girl closed her eyes. It took her mind off the burning and the itchiness. Rachel pulled a face then ran off to the bathroom to look through her supplies.

She came back with a frown "I don't have any but my daddies are about to go out on their bi-weekly grocery shopping trip and they can get some!" she assured. Quinn whined and fussed she wanted it fixed now! "I guess we can just leave her without a diaper until they do"

"Thanks Rach remind me to send your dads a card for being so totally awesome" Brittany said.

"I'm sure they'd appreciate that," Rachel smiled and ran out of the room to ask her fathers. Brittany poked Quinn's legs before pulling her up.

"Okay monkey face," Quinn giggled at the name and pulled a face at Brittany who made one back. "No diaper for a while, we know you can do that!" Quinn jumped up.

"No pants mommy!"

Quinn ran out of the room chanting "No pants No pants" she giggled, being naked was fun and silly!

"Naked baby!" Santana laughed scooping Quinn up. Quinn laughed

"Nakie!"

"Uh huh and i'm gonna pinch that cute little butt of yours!" Santana gently dropped Quinn onto the sofa and began tickling her. Quinn squealed and laughed as she tried to crawl away.

"My butt mami!"

Santana chuckled and pulled Quinn into her lap peppering her face with sweet kisses. Quinn returned them with sloppy wet kisses "I love you Mami!" She hugged her tight this was her Mami not Judy. Brittany and Santana would always love her and she knew it.

"I love you more baby!" Quinn giggled and buried her face in Santana's neck. No diapers was fun! Brittany soon appeared beside them and smiled as she saw Santana curled back with Quinn.

"Are you having cuddles without mommy!?" she asked with fake accusation. Quinn's head popped up.

"Mommy cuddle Mommy cuddle!" she said. Brittany chuckled and sat on the other side of her cuddling both of her girls.

"I demand cuddles later!" Rachel shouted from the kitchen causing the trio to laugh. Quinn sat on Santana's lap, smiling wide. Her mommies where so pretty! Quinn pokes Santana's cheek and stared at her face.

"Mami you pwetty" she mused. Santana smiled.

"Aw thank you baby"she cooed. Quinn turned to Brittany.

"Mommy pwetty" she smiled dopily "An' Rae is suprmer duper extra pwetty"

"Uh oh, Quinnie's got a crush on Rachel," Brittany teased and Quinn pouted, shaking her head.

"Not nice mommy!" Quinn lightly slapped Brittany's arm. In her mind, mommy deserved a spanking!

She pouted up at Santana "Mami! Mommy bein mean!" She whined.

Santana gasped "Is she!? That's no good"

Quinn nodded "She need a 'pankin"

"No," Brittany pouted and hugged Quinn's arm tightly. "Mommy doesn't need a spanking, she's sorry!" Quinn looked down and patted her mommy's head lightly.

"Buh you meanie," Quinn pouted too then looked at Santana. She didn't know what to do! Santana was about to speak, but as per, Rachel decided to butt in.

"I say mommy should take a nap instead," Rachel smiled and looked at the blonde. Brittany smiled, a nap did sound nice she hadn't slept on the plane like everyone else so she smiled thankfully at Rachel.

"Yeah mommy nap!' Quinn demanded "go nap!"

"Alright, alright!" Brittany reluctantly stood up from her comfortable position. "I'm going!" She gave Quinn and Santana a kiss on the forehead before heading to the stairs. "Just keep an eye on miss no pants!" Quinn smiled triumphantly watching her mommy walk upstairs. Mommies should be punished, too! Her smile was soon wiped away when the burn of the ongoing rash made it's appearance.

"Rae daddies back?" Quinn asked with a pout.

Rachel sat next to her "Not yet sweetheart" she pouted. "Do you wanna turn on some cartoons until they are?" Quinn lay back with her head in Santana's lap and legs in Rachel's slipping her thumb in her mouth with a nod. Why couldn't find her binky again? Rachel smiled fondly at her and set up the tv on the preschool channel.

Santana ran her hands through Quinn's hair and settled on watching the blonde. The smile on Quinn's face was heart warming.

"I love you," Santana whispered as she leant down to kiss the blonde's forehead. Quinn was too concentrated on her programme to respond. Rachel had laid a blanket across Quinn's lower half in case her fathers where to walk in.

Quinn pouted "I wan my binky...an my lion!" Rachel looked down at her.

"If you can ask nicely like a big girl I'll go get them" she said patting Quinn's legs.

Quinn pouted and let out a small whine "please lion please binky?" Rachel kissed Quinn's hands and got up from the couch to fetch her things. When Rachel came back with Quinn's things, the girls eyes widened. She felt like she hadn't see those things in forever!

"One lion and one pacifier for you," Rachel smiled and placed the pacifier in Quinn's mouth and the lion in Quinn's arms.

Quinn cuddled her lion close and sucked fervently on her pacifier smiling behind it. "Fanks Rae!"

Rachel ruffled her hair "You're welcome darling girl"

Quinn turned her head back to the TV but soon buried her face in Santana's lap, just enjoying the comfort. Santana smiled and continued to stroke the blonde's hair.

"Rachel!" A voice called out from the front door. Both Santana and Rachel looked out the window to see her fathers car parked and Hiram and Leroy carrying the bags into the house.

"I'll go help," Santana lifted Quinn's head so she was able to stand up, which was met with a whine.

"Mami?" Quinn pouted and reached out to her. Santana kissed the blonde's hands.

"Mami's going to help Rae's daddies,"

Quinn hopped up "I help too! I help too!" She said running to the door. Luckily Hiram caught her before she got outside.

"Better stay in here little jaybird." Quinn gave him a pout.

"I wanna help too!" Hiram handed her a bag filled with things just for her.

"You can put the things in this bag away" he winked. Rachel caught up to her and laughed as Quinn dragged the bag to the stairs.

"Hey, ms nakie butt!" Rachel called out, lightly swatting Quinn's bare behind. Quinn giggled and got on her hands and knees to crawl up the stairs. "Sorry about that," Rachel smiled apologetically at her father and quickly followed Quinn to make sure she was safe. Hiram laughed and shrugged it off, carrying his bags into the kitchen.

Rachel took Quinn into her bedroom and sat her on the bed "Okay little missy let's put a diaper on your little hiney" she cooed pulling Quinn's legs for her to lay down. Quinn, however rolled over and tried to crawl away. She needed to see what was in that bag.

"I got your cream baby, come on," Rachel urged and gently tugged on Quinn's legs again. Quinn shook her head and finally managed to escape Rachel's grip. She emptied the contents of the bag onto the bed and giggled.

"Put dis on?" Quinn asked and held up a pink shirt that Rachel's dad must have bought her.

"Sure honey but first your cream and diaper" Rachel said crossing her arms. Quinn pouted but crawled to Rachel laid down and lifted her legs. Rachel smiled and set to work getting her dressed.

"Owie," Quinn winced at the touch of the cream on her rash. "Owie Rae!" Quinn whined trying to move away. Rachel sent a sympathetic look to Quinn before taping the diaper up. She wiped her hands on the towel and helped Quinn sit up.

"It'll hurt for a little while, but me and everyone else will take your mind off it!" Rachel wiped Quinn's tears and took the shirt from the girl's hands.

Quinn lifted her arms and put the pink shirt on Quinn kissing her nose. "Let's see what else my daddies got you!" Quinn picked through all the stuff! There were toys and cute outfits and a sippy cup too. Quinn smiled widely.

"Rae what I posed ta call your daddies?" She asked.

Rachel took a seat beside Quinn and thought for a second.

"You can call them papa," Rachel shrugged and stood up. She held her hand out to Quinn then lead the girl out of the room.

"Otay!" Quinn smiled brightly and looked at the door to her and her mommies bedroom. "Oh mommy, mommy!"

Brittany grumbled a bit "Hi baby girl" she cooed sleepily.

"Papa Le an' Pop pop Hiram gotted me stuffs!" she said proudly showing off her new shirt that read "Sweetheart" and was patterned with cupcakes. she loved it!

"Wow! Baby! Be sure you say thank you honey"

"Uh huh I will!" Quinn jumped onto the bed and cuddled up to her mommy. Brittany smiled and closed her eyes again, not fully awake. Rachel chuckled softly ad stood by the door.

"Come on quinnie, let's leave your mommy to wake up," Quinn shook her head.

"My mommy" she whined cuddling close to Brittany.

"Mommy is having a nap sweetie let's go play with your new toys" Rachel whispered. Quinn frowned, she was cuddling her mommy but she hadn't even seen all her new toys yet she squirmed of the bed and over Rachel.

"Rae play?" Quinn asked sweetly.

"Sure," Rachel smiled and lead Quinn downstairs. Quinn immediately ran to the kitchen where she could hear talking. She couldn't wait to show off her new shirt!

"Mamiii!" Quinn shouted and jumped onto Santana's lap. The brunette laughed and grabbed Quinn's waist.

"Look at my shirt!" She bounced as she talked. Santana smiled.

"Thats adorable a good shirt for you my litte sweetheart! But where'd you get it?" She asked Quinn placed her fingers in her mouth and pointed to the Berry men with her other hand.

"Did you say thank you?" Santana gently pulled Quinn's fingers from her mouth and looked around for her pacifier. Quinn must have hidden it. Quinn shook her head and clambered off Santana's lap. She ran over to Hiram and hugged him tightly.

"Tank you pop pop!" She quickly moved on to hug Leroy. "Tank you papa!"

Leroy and Hiram beamed "You're quite welcome sweetie" Hiram said ruffling her hair.

"Did you see what else we got you?" Leroy asked. Quinn nodded.

"Stuffs!" She giggled. Quinn happily skipped over to Rachel and took her hand.

"We gonna pway, bye!" Quinn pulled Rachel to the living room. Santana shook her head while smiling.

"We all need to talk soon, big girl Quinn and all," Leroy said and Santana nodded.

"Thanks for getting at stuff..you realky didnt need too" Santana said. Hiram shrugged

"Don't worry about it we get spoiling rights remember?" He chuckled sitting down next to her.

"And if you're not comfortable with her calling you papa and pop pop I'm really sorry" Santana apologized.

"It's fine, no need to apologize Santana," Leroy placed a hand on her shoulder and Hiram sent a reassuring smile to her.

"If mommy or mami need a break, we'll be more than willing to help," Leroy nodded in agreement and Santana smiled gratefully. It seemed like Quinn was going to have an extremely loving family.

"Thank you so so much" The latina said tears coming into her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart it's not a problem at all it's wonderful what you're doing for Quinn!" Hiram said hugging her.

Santana smiled and hugged Hiram back tightly, making sure her appreciation came across.

"Come on," Hiram smiled as he pulled away from the hug. "I'll order take out and then we can talk about what we're going to do," Santana nodded and wiped her eyes, she looked towards the stairs where she heard a sleepy looking Brittany walk down.

Santana held out her hand and Brittany took it as she cam down the stairs. "Hi babe" Santana murmured kissing her head.

"Hey" Brittany yawned wrapping an arm around Santana's waist.

"Did mommy enjoy her nap?" Santana teased. Brittany nodded and rest her head on Santana's shoulder, smiling. She liked the idea of day time naps. "Okay sleepy, we need to get big Quinn out," Brittany pulled away and smiled at Santana. She rubbed her eyes a few times then pat her faces to fully wake her up.

Santana and Brittany went to the living room where they found Rachel playing with Quinn. Both smiling happily.

"Qbear come see mommy" she cooed. Quinn jumped up and ran over to her.

"Yeah mommy?" Brittany pulled Quinn onto her lap and brushed a few stray hairs from her face.

"We have to talk to big Quinn for a while," Brittany said softly, not missing the sigh Quinn released. Being big Quinn was tiring. "Once we're all done talking, no more big Quinn till school, okay?" Quinn reluctantly nodded but rest her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Can I have pants?" Quinn asked quietly knowing that it would help her be big.

"Mami will get them sweetie" Santana said patting her leg before she got up.

Quinn played with some loose thread on her new shirt while she willed herself to become big. Just for a few minutes, right? Easy. She was glad when Santana came back down with sweatpants and helped her put them on. Despite being "big Quinn", Santana and Brittany would always act like her mami and mommy. Quinn sat back down on Brittany's lap and looked at Rachel's fathers sitting on the sofa opposite.

"D...did I do something wrong?" Quinn asked chin quivering.

"Oh sweetie no not at all we just need to talk about what needs to be done to keep you safe" Hiram said. Quinn nodded and cuddled into Brittany. She knew she'd have to talk about what happened at home and it gave her chills. Santana leant over and rubbed her leg, sending her a reassuring smile.

"Rachel mentioned something about emancipation," Hiram said softly.

Quinn nodded "I don't know if I'll be able" she whispered all this was nerve raking!

"It's okay Quinn I'll help you, but no matter what I'm gonna make sure you get taken from Judy and Russell okay?" Leroy assured, if it was up to him he's beat the shit out of Russell himself.

"It's scary" Quinn whimpered.

"You have us, we're gonna protect you," Brittany said softly and kissed the top of the blonde's head. Quinn buried her face in Brittany's neck. She didn't want to be big Quinn anymore.

"No more! No more!" Quinn said before she burst into tears. Brittany began rocking her gently

"Okay baby girl okay no more" she cooed. Santana rubbed Quinn's back and kissed her head. She could tell this was going to be hard.

"Emancipation it is," Hiram whispered and pushed his folder away. He knelt in front of Quinn and placed his hand on her knee as a kind gesture. "It's okay Quinn, we're sorry,"

Quinn looked at him sniffling "it otay" she whispered she cried and cried. She was simply inconsolable and nothing anyone tried was helping her. Brittany held Quinn tightly as she stood up and slowly walked around the room, cooing in Quinn's ear. Rachel went upstairs to grab Quinn's lion and Santana searched for the lost pacifier. She rummaged through the pile of toys and found the pacifier stuffed in a small car.

"Look what mami has, Quinnie," Santana said softly and pulled the pacifier out. Quinn slowly turned her head and looked at Santana. Santana quickly slipped the pacifier in Quinn's mouth, hoping it would help her calm down.

Quinn sucked on it for a few seconds before spitting it out and continuing to wail. Rachel gave Quinn her lion which the girl took but kept on crying. Hiram dashed over to the piano and began to play Rachel sang and Quinn's sobs quitted

Quinn chewed on her lion's ear as she listened to Rachel sing. Brittany sat on the floor in front of Rachel and Quinn stared up at her. Her voice was so pretty! Santana and Leroy joined them and quietly sang.

"Wow," Quinn whispered and rubbed her eyes. Rachel smiled and blew a kiss to Quinn.

Quinn blushed and hid her face behind her lion. Rachel giggled and sat in front of Quinn pulling the lion away from her face "Aww don't hide from me Quinnie" she cooed. Quinn giggled and tried to crawl away and hide.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's waist and pulled her onto her lap. Quinn giggled and shoved the lion in Rachel's face.

"Meanie!" Rachel pouted and moved the lion. Quinn's eyes widened and she quickly hugged Rachel, kissing her cheek as she did so. Rachel smiled and held her close. "You better now Quinnie?"

"Yeah gotted scared.." she whispered. Looking down. "But singing made better" she smiled. "Mommies make better too"

"We're all here to make you feel better!" Rachel beamed and kissed both of Quinn's tear stained cheeks. Quinn smiled and crawled back over to Brittany, who pulled her onto her lap.

"I love yous," Quinn smiled and looked around at everyone.

Santana kissed Quinn's cheek "we love you too" Quinn yawned cutely and snuggled against Brittany's shoulder Rachel sang some more and Brittany rocked her while Santana rubbed her back and eventually Quinn was out like a light.

Santana lightly squeezed the front of Quinn's diaper then whispered to Brittany. "Change then bed," Brittany nodded and carefully stood up, so she wouldn't wake Quinn.

"Thank you for that," Santana said quietly, sending smiles to Rachel's fathers and the girl herself.

Brittany laid Quinn on the bed making quick work of changing her and the tucking her in.

Downstairs Leroy and Hiram were smiling "No problem that used to calm Rachel down all the time"

Santana beamed then excused herself to go check on Quinn and Brittany. Santana snuck into the guest room and climbed on the bed where Brittany was cuddling Quinn. Quinn was fast asleep and Brittany was well on her way there.

"Dinner's soon you want me to come wake you when it gets here?" Brittany sat up with a yawn.

"No no it's fine if I sleep now I won't sleep tonight" she said getting up wrapping her arms around Santana "I was just making sure she was okay before I left"

Santana smiled "Can we just watch her for awhile?" she asked rubbing Quinn's back.

Brittany nodded and rest her head on Santana's shoulder. Both smiled at Quinn's peaceful sleeping figure.

"I love her," Santana whispered and ran her fingers through Quinn's hair. Brittany nodded and tightened her arms around Santana. "So much,"

Santana leaned into Brittany "Do you think we're doing the right thing?" she mused. Brittany sighed but she nodded

"I don't know, but it defiantly feels right" she said. Santana nodded in agreement and moved to lay down beside Quinn. She pulled the girl into her arms and held her close.

"You're safe with mami and mommy quinnie," she whispered.

Quinn sighed contentedly and wrapped her hand around Santana's finger. Santana nearly melted and Brittany had to quickly snap a photo with her phone before laying with them "How'd I get so lucky?" she asked.

"I should ask you?" Santana chuckled lightly.

"I love my two angels," Brittany smiled then kisses Santana's then Quinn's forehead. "So much!" Santana placed a finger over Brittany's lips as she felt Quinn stir. Both stared at the sleeping blonde for a few moments then sighed in relief when Quinn settled back into sleep.


End file.
